Ma liberté s'en est allée te rejoindre
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Voici une fiction longue, la première que je poste ici. Le début a été écrit en 2011, et quelques autres chapitres cette année. Liz va se marier avec James Norrington dans une semaine. Mais au fil des jours qui la rapproche de la cérémonie, elle ne peut oublier un certain pirate... (Ne prend pas en compte la fin de CoBP)
1. Chapter 1

"MA LIBERTÉ S'EN EST ALLÉE TE REJOINDRE..."

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à Disney.

Résumé: Liz va se marier avec James Norrington. Mais elle ne peut oublier un certain pirate... (Ne prend pas en compte la fin de CoBP)

Genre: Romance - tragédie.

Pairing: Norribeth, Sparrabeth.

Rating: Je dirais entre T et M.

Statut: en cours.

Elizabeth regardait au travers des fenêtres de sa chambre, pensive. Le ciel était très bleu, et annonçait une très belle journée sur Port-Royal. Ce ciel limpide fit sourire Elizabeth, son esprit soudain emporté dans un souvenir...

Flash-back

 _Ce jour-là elle s'était levée après avoir rêvé de ce médaillon de pirate qu'elle avait "volé" à Will des années plus tôt. Ce matin-là le même soleil brillait dans le ciel des Caraïbes... Ce jour-là, c'était celui où elle avait rencontré un étrange pirate... Signe du destin... Ou de la fatalité._

 _Fin du flash-back._

Elizabeth fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de sa domestique:

"Mlle Swann, votre fiancé désire vous parler."

Elle se retourna, répondant d'un air légèrement distant:

"Ah... J'arrive."

Très vite elle descendit les escaliers, rejoignant celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser dans une semaine. Il la gratifia d'un sourire, totalement charmé par l'élégance de sa promise.

"Vous êtes resplendissante Elizabeth. Je venais vous proposer une petite marche autour des jardins... Le temps est idéal pour ce genre de promenade."

Elizabeth lui sourit en retour.

" C'est une excellente idée, James. "

Les deux fiancés avançaient presque en silence dans le somptueux jardin de la demeure des Swann. Norrington serrait le bras de celle qui deviendrait sa femme, sans imaginer un seul instant que celle-ci était en train de lutter contre ses larmes... La jeune femme réfléchissait sur son couple. Et une question la harcelait depuis quelques jours déjà: aimait-elle vraiment James? Plus le mariage approchait plus elle sentait au fond d'elle une résignation qui la rendait de plus en plus triste et éteinte.

"Pourquoi m'est-il impossible de profiter pleinement de la chance que j'ai d'épouser le Commodore? Il est pourtant si gentil, si respectueux avec moi. Tant de femmes de mon rang se marient avec des hommes qui ne les aiment pas, elles ne sont pour leur époux que des objets dociles et magnifiques à leur bras... James est si différent... Au moins il respecte sa promise! Oui, j'ai de la chance... Mais pas de bonheur. "

Ses pensées l'amenaient ainsi dans une profonde mélancolie qui lui faisait monter quelques larmes qu'elle tuait en montrant un visage rayonnant et heureux. Elle n'avait aucun remord à ainsi jouer la comédie à un homme qui croyait qu'elle partageait ses sentiments...  
Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Car James avait bien compris que sa douce Elizabeth avait parfois l'air triste et absent. Il voulait croire que c'était dû au fait que le mariage change beaucoup de chose dans la vie d'une femme, enlevant son innocence et sa vie d'avant... Mais au fond il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Ne sachant pas quoi, il s'efforçait de tout faire pour qu'elle se sente aimé et comprise...

Il voulait la rendre heureuse autant que lui l'était depuis qu'elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage... Depuis, il n'y avait qu'un seul véritable problème qui trottait dans sa tête: Sparrow avait réussi à s'enfuir avant sa pendaison, et depuis il n'arrivait plus à le retrouver malgré tous ses efforts...

"Ses journées ne sont que des sursis. Je capturerai ce maudit pirate et il finira comme il se doit. À la potence. Il n'échappera pas toute sa vie à la corde..."

Alors que lui pensait cela, la belle Lizzie, elle aussi, avait dans son esprit l'image du célèbre pirate... Pour des raisons bien différentes. Elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit le jour de leur rencontre:

"Vous êtes méprisable."

Elle aurait tellement voulu s'en convaincre à présent... Mais son cœur lui soufflait une toute autre version: elle admirait Jack et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait aimé se promener avec lui dans ces jardins...

"Si seulement il n'était pas pirate... Il pourrait venir ici, on pourrait parler de longues heures comme on avait fait sur l'ile... Et... il pourrait venir à mon mariage, ça me ferait si plaisir de le voir, qu'il soit là pour le jour le plus important de ma vie..."

Puis tout à coup elle réalisa que ses pensées avaient déviées et elle se traita mentalement d'idiote.

"Ma pauvre Lizzie, ça ne va pas d'imaginer des stupidités comme ça! Jack à ton mariage... Ça n'a aucun sens... Tu ferais mieux de profiter de cette promenade avec James... C'est James qui est important, pas ce pirate!"

Aussitôt elle se tourna vers son fiancé et l'observa. Il avait du charme, de beaux yeux... Et bientôt il serait à elle. Elle sourit à cette pensée, beaucoup de femmes allaient la jalouser, c'était certain...

"Elizabeth?"

Le commodore était un peu troublé par l'attitude de la jeune femme qui le dévisageait, et elle était si près que cela accentuait son trouble.  
Mais Liz ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha davantage et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser tendre. Puis elle s'éloigna en souriant, laissant à James le cœur battant. Il aurait espéré que ce baiser soit plus long mais il se retint de la rattraper pour l'embrasser vraiment... D'autant que Mr Swann arrivait vers eux.

"Alors, ma chère Elizabeth? Comment te sens-tu à l'approche de ton mariage?"

"Un peu... Etrange." répondit-t 'elle en plaisantant, avant de reprendre:

"Je suis en train de réaliser la chance qui est la mienne..."

Elle adressa au Commodore un regard empli de respect mais aussi de désir. Après tout, elle disait la vérité, elle avait de la chance, et bien que ses pensées l'amènent parfois à rêver à d'autres choses, elle était consciente de cette chance. Le vieux gouverneur lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse, décidemment il était fier de sa fille. Et de ce mariage...  
Au début il avait eu peur qu'elle n'accepte d'épouser Norrington pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais au final, il voyait le couple se former doucement, ils étaient souvent ensemble, tout allait bien à part peut-être cette petite lueur de mélancolie dans les yeux de sa fille...

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE DEUX

"six jours"

Le jour se leva sur Port-Royal, rapprochant encore un peu plus la date du mariage entre Elizabeth Swann et James Norrington. Dans six jours, Mlle Swann deviendrait Mme Norrington... Avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

Pensive, comme souvent, elle jeta un œil sur son reflet dans le miroir. Curieusement elle avait l'impression de voir une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le reflet montrait une sublime jeune femme, rayonnante, heureuse, riche... Et emprisonnée. Son corset la serrait cruellement mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il fût le seul responsable de cette désagréable sensation qui serrait sa poitrine.  
Elle s'éloigna un peu du miroir et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle devait réfléchir, comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui empêchait son bonheur...

 _"Quelles raisons peuvent bien rendre malheureuse une femme qui va se marier?"_

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était en âge de se marier, la cérémonie allait être somptueuse, son père était ravi et son fiancé aimant. Tout allait pour le mieux... Oui. Vraiment tout rassemblait à un conte de fées.

"Ce mariage va faire la fierté de tout Port-Royal. Le bonheur de mon père et de Norrington. Je serais indigne de ne pas être moi-même heureuse et fière de cette union! Ma tristesse est ridicule. Elle trahit le bonheur de ceux que j'aime, quelle idiote je suis!"

Son esprit était perdu dans toutes ses pensées, elle se forçait à se faire revenir à la raison:

 _"Voyons Elizabeth, ça va être le plus beau jour de ta vie! Toi qui voulais un beau mariage, tu vas l'avoir! Comme il se doit..._ "

Elle se leva brusquement et son regard se posa instinctivement vers la fenêtre. Elle pouvait y voir l'océan... Son cœur se serra un peu plus à cette vue. Cet océan l'appelait, elle se sentait attirée par lui. Elle aurait voulu voyager, naviguer... Librement... Mais une femme de Commodore reste à terre, dans une magnifique demeure, parfois aussi elle attend son mari lorsqu'il part à la guerre... Une femme de Commodore vit dans le luxe et la richesse, elle élève ses enfants en leur offrant toutes ces choses également. Elle vit le rêve de tant de femmes du peuple qui n'auront jamais le quart de ce qu'elle, Elizabeth Swann, aura pour le restant de sa vie.

"Pense à toutes celles qui n'auront jamais ta chance, Elizabeth, et souris..."

L'après-midi était chaud, Elizabeth s'activait pour aider aux préparatifs du mariage. Prise par l'entrain de toutes ses amies, elle avait réussi à oublier sa tristesse...

"Mlle Swann? Votre fiancé a choisi pour vous une robe de mariée qu'il aimerait que vous essayiez... Au cas où certaines retouches seraient nécessaires."

La servante d'Elizabeth venait d'arriver avec un paquet contenant ladite robe, et Élizabeth dû s'éclipser, s'excusant auprès de ses amies.

"Vous êtes magnifique!... Je suis heureuse pour vous. Savez-vous que Mlle Partner s'est récemment mariée à un Prince? La pauvre Demoiselle. Ce dernier n'a vu en elle qu'une mère idéale pour ses enfants! Il ne l'aime pas, il l'a dit lui-même. C'est horrible ne trouvez-vous pas?"

Cette phrase eut sur Elizabeth un effet inattendu. Son fiancé à elle l'aimait, lui. Mais cela ne la rendait pas plus heureuse que cette Mlle dont parlait la servante...

"C'est injuste."

murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Pensant que c'était une réponse la domestique continua son discours:

"Votre père a toujours souhaité que vous soyez l'épouse de Norrington. Il sait à quel point ce dernier vous admire... Voilà un père exceptionnel! Il sait ce qui va faire le bonheur de sa fille. James Norrington est un homme si charmant, et il n'y aurait pas de meilleur parti pour une femme telle que vous! Ce mariage me fascine. De nos jours il n'est pas toujours facile de concilier l'amour et l'honneur... Et là c'est le cas... Merveilleux n'est-ce pas?"

Elizabeth sentait une indescriptible colère l'envahir tandis qu'elle écoutait ces paroles. Une colère après elle-même. Que pouvait-elle espérer de mieux? Elle avait tout ce qui peut faire le bonheur d'une femme et elle, comme une petite fille capricieuse, ne s'en satisfaisait pas...

 _"Comme s'il existait une vie plus passionnante, plus heureuse que celle d'une femme qui a tout ce dont rêve les autres!"_

 __Plus le temps passait plus elle était persuadée d'être totalement idiote. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus que ce qu'elle avait. Sauf peut-être... Une chose...  
Une phrase de Jack lui revint en mémoire:

 _"Le Black Pearl c'est la liberté..."_

 _...  
_  
 _"La liberté? La... Liberté... C'est ça qui me manque? Pourtant... Une femme comme moi ne peut avoir ça... Ça ne veut rien dire pour moi... La Liberté est une notion de bonheur pour ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre. Comme Jack... Il n'a rien dans sa vie. C'est un pauvre pirate qui finira peut-être sur la potence, il ne peut rien avoir... Pas d'honneur. Pas de métier. Pas de reconnaissance. Pas d'ami et personne qui ne l'aime vraiment. Alors il s'invente un bonheur... Qu'il appelle la Liberté. Mais moi je n'ai pas besoin d'être libre pour être heureuse. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut..."_

Cette pensée l'apaisa un peu, mais au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle se mentait. Même pire: elle l'enviait. Elle, la fille du Gouverneur et future femme du Commodore, enviait un pirate!  
Comme elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette idée, elle se résigna et décida une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'elle était une femme chanceuse et décidemment, très heureuse... Durant quelques secondes l'image du pirate resta dans son esprit, mais elle se reprit et le chassa de ses pensées avec colère...

A suivre.


	3. Chapitre 3

_CHAPITRE 3_

"Cinq jours."

Comme tout les matins en se réveillant, Elizabeth songeait au temps qui lui restait avant son mariage. Elle savait que si elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait devenir la très respectable Madame Norrington, elle ne serait plus capable d'être heureuse. Et, comme tout les matins elle chassa de sa tête la petite voix qui lui soufflait le mot "Liberté"... Pour mieux se concentrer sur la réalité.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le reflet du miroir elle ne vit pas une étrangère. Juste la femme qu'elle allait devenir. Et elle devait apprendre à vivre avec cette femme-là.  
Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer autour de son cou l'un de ses nombreux colliers, elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son bras.

"Puis-je me permettre de vous aider?"

Elizabeth se retourna en souriant. Son fiancé n'avait pas l'habitude de rentrer ainsi dans sa chambre sans frapper.

"Vous me surprenez James. Ce n'est guère dans vos habitudes de faire cela."

"J'en conviens, Elizabeth, mais je me suis laissé aller à penser que cela vous ferait plaisir si je me montrais plus attentionné avec vous."

Liz n'osait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. James avait dû voir qu'elle n'était pas très bien sinon il ne serait pas sorti de sa réserve habituelle. Elle se retourna afin qu'il puisse lui enfiler le collier. Cette petite attention lui faisait plaisir, si James arrivait petit à petit à se montrer sous un jour différent de celui du Commodore, peut-être qu'elle finirait par l'aimer. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, car elle avait du respect, de l'admiration, de la complicité, de l'amitié... Mais hélas pas de véritables sentiments amoureux contrairement à James qui lui était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Elle aurait voulu partager ses sentiments mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

"On apprend à aimer..."

Elle se répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase, essayant de s'en persuader.

 _"J'aurais toute la vie pour apprendre à aimer James..."_

Lorsque Liz sentit la main de James lui frôler l'épaule, elle ferma les yeux. Elle eut quelques secondes l'impression que c'était les mains de Jack. Des souvenirs, des sensations lui revinrent en mémoire, la douceur de la caresse du pirate lorsqu'elle s'était blottie contre lui sur cette île perdue, la délicatesse de ses gestes, et sa voix... Belle, chaude...

"Elizabeth? Tout va bien?"

La voix de son fiancé la sortit de ses souvenirs et elle se reprit immédiatement, honteuse d'avoir laissé l'image du pirate envahir ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers James et, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même, répondit:

"Oui tout va bien James... J'ai hâte que nous soyons mariés... Pour enfin vivre notre nuit de noces..."

Elle prit la main de James et l'embrassa avec ardeur pour oublier tout ce qui n'était pas son futur mari. Ce dernier, un peu surpris, répondit au baiser en songeant lui aussi qu'il avait hâte de prouver à cette femme à quel point il l'aimait...

Le repas était quasiment terminé, le Gouverneur était en grande conversation avec le Commodore et le lieutenant Groves. Elizabeth quant à elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ces discussions militaires, et s'occupait plutôt à terminer son excellent dessert.

"Au fait, Lieutenant, nous avons des nouvelles de Sparrow?"

"Oui justement Commodore, nous avons une piste! Il est apparemment assez près d'ici, la marine tente de savoir où précisément."

"Très bien! Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Je vous remercie Lieutenant de vous occuper des opérations cette semaine."

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers les invités de son père. Sparrow? C'était le dernier nom qu'elle avait envie d'entendre en ce moment. Ce nom l'a mettait terriblement mal à l'aise et elle était fermement décidé à oublier définitivement ce pirate. Alors entendre son nom n'était pas du tout une bonne idée...

"Oh mais c'est normal Commodore, avec votre mariage qui arrive il est normal que vous preniez plus de temps pour préparer la cérémonie que pour attraper ce maudit pirate. Mais faites-moi confiance, j'ai le sentiment que ce Sparrow va finir au bout d'une corde d'ici peu..."

Elizabeth se sentit mal à entendant cela. Elle se leva en s'excusant poliment:

"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Les... Discussions de ce genre m'ont toujours un peu... Troublé."

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce tandis que le Gouverneur soupirait:

"Excusez ma fille - elle réagit de la sorte à chaque fois qu'elle entend parler de ce Sparrow ou des pirates."

"Je comprends. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle de se faire enlever par ces hors-la-loi et de cohabiter avec Sparrow... Heureusement tout s'est arrangé à présent qu'elle va épouser le Commodore..." répondit Groves.

Liz courut jusqu'aux jardins et s'assit sur un banc. Son cœur battait vite. Sparrow... Sparrow... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un prononce ce nom? Personne ne pouvait donc oublier Sparrow deux minutes?  
Elle tenta de se calmer mais une autre chose la tracassait. Si Groves avait raison Jack était sur le point de se faire prendre... Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ça. Non Jack était trop malin pour se laisser avoir comme ça... Sur l'île Jack lui avait bien dit qu'il était le CAPITAINE SPARROW, le plus grand pirate du monde! Alors bien sûr qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre une deuxième fois...

 _"Oh et puis arrêtes de penser à ça! Et oublies un peu cette soirée stupide que tu as passée sur cette ile. Penses donc à ton mariage_!"

Elle se leva et respira un grand coup. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter de toutes ses forces que Jack s'en sorte encore une fois. Elle aurait aimé le revoir à Port-Royal mais elle savait que si c'était le cas ça signifierait qu'il serait au bout de la corde... Et ça, Élizabeth savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais elle faisait confiance à Jack...

"Reste libre... Garde cette liberté que je n'aurai jamais, Jack..."

Puis elle retourna vers la maison où l'attendait son père et son fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

"Quatre jours"

La matinée s'annonçait pluvieuse. Elizabeth se sentait en colère, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait très mal dormi, partagée entre deux préoccupations distinctes, qui avaient pour source les deux hommes qui occupaient ses pensées depuis quelques jours déjà. Le premier étant son fiancé, cela était somme toute normal. Mais le deuxième étant un pirate, cela devenait réellement troublant pour Elizabeth.

Elle se leva de mauvaise humeur, fâchée par ses propres pensées. L'inquiétude la rongeait concernant Jack Sparrow, le savoir en danger lui était insupportable; de plus la conversation qu'elle avait entendu la veille lors du repas lui avait remis l'image du pirate en tête alors qu'elle tentait de l'oublier. Et à présent elle ne parvenait plus à le chasser de ses pensées. Et cela la gênait terriblement vis-à-vis de James, de plus que les nombreuses interrogations sur son couple lui étaient revenues. Et pire même: elle en voulait à son fiancé!

Pour des raisons qu'elle osait à peine s'avouer: elle ne supportait pas que ce dernier pourchasse le pirate qui pour elle représentait… La liberté.

C'était comme si James allait tuer la liberté, non seulement en tuant Sparrow, mais en plus en l'épousant à la même période… Elizabeth ne pouvait concevoir que les deux événements se produisent à la même période. Et même, qu'ils se produisent tout court… Elle avait toujours autant de mal à se faire à l'idée de son mariage, et encore moins à la condamnation de celui qui lui avait donné pendant quelques heures cette liberté à laquelle elle n'avait droit. Et si elle arrivait à accepter son union avec le Commodore c'était grâce à cette petite étincelle de liberté qu'elle savait pouvoir imaginer les jours où elle se sentirait trop emprisonnée dans son corset et dans sa vie, en pensant à Jack et aux aventures qu'il pourrait être en train de vivre… Si James venait à lui enlever cela, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir un jour lui pardonner.

C'est avec ses sombres pensées qu'elle rejoignit son fiancé, qu'elle aurait préféré éviter ce matin-là. Comme à son habitude elle se força à sourire et James, sans se douter de la douleur qu'il allait provoquer à sa promise, entreprit de lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'il avait eu l'honneur d'apprendre quelques minutes auparavant : s'il parvenait à arrêter Sparrow il serait promu au poste plus qu'honorable d'amiral.

Elizabeth le regarda avec incompréhension avant de répondre plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu:

"Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est honorable de tuer un homme bien…"

James, qui commençait à s'habituer aux sautes d'humeur de sa fiancée _ surtout lorsque la discussion était centrée sur des pirates _ répondit calmement mais d'un ton sans appel :

« Mon métier m'amène à faire le choix de la justice, Elizabeth, et la justice condamne la piraterie sous toutes ses formes. Votre reconnaissance vis-à-vis de Sparrow est compréhensible mais ne doit vous faire oublier la réalité : Sparrow est un pirate. Toutes les personnes l'ayant croisé ne doivent pas être de votre avis à son sujet et je me dois de rendre justice à ces personnes que Sparrow a abusé par de multiples tromperies en tout genre… »

« Jack n'a tué personne. Pourquoi appliquer la condamnation à mort pour quelqu'un qui n'a nullement semé la mort lui-même? »

L'argumentation d'Elizabeth était si empli de conviction que James soupira légèrement.

« Votre conception de l'honneur et de la justice est étonnante, Elizabeth, elle ne vous attirera que les foudres des gens de notre monde je le crains. Votre père s'en est toujours inquiété et il pensait qu'avec l'âge toutes ces étranges idées sur la piraterie vous passerez… Je vous en prie Elizabeth, soyez raisonnable. Nous n'allons pas nous disputer pour le sort d'un pirate. »

La fin de la phrase était plus douce mais Elizabeth se contenta de répondre par un signe de tête et de tourner les talons. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à James d'être exemplaire dans son travail…

C'était à elle de devenir raisonnable, il n'avait pas tort, elle ne l'avait jamais été au grand dam de son père et il était surement grand temps de le devenir…Surtout à l'approche de son mariage. Et ce n'était pas en parlant de Sparrow qu'elle allait y parvenir…

Une nouvelle journée s'écoula, pendant laquelle elle ne vit plus son promis jusqu'au soir. Plusieurs de ses amies étaient venues la voir, la couvrant de félicitations tantôt sincères, tantôt mielleuses ou jalouses, pour son mariage à venir. En devenant la future femme du Commodore elle avait attisé les jalousies et l'intérêt de bons nombres de femmes de la haute-société de Port-Royal et des alentours, qui toutes auraient secrètement rêvé d'être à la place de Mlle Swann. Elle, belle, intelligente, riche, promise à un homme tout à fait charmant, intelligent et riche également, promis lui à un grand avenir militaire, en réalité, aux yeux de tous, le mariage d'Elizabeth Swann et de James Norrington était l'union des deux meilleurs partis de la ville, des deux personnes les plus honorables et respectables du cercle fermé qu'était la bourgeoisie. Et Elizabeth ressentait cela comme un fardeau, un étouffement total, un réel manque de liberté réduisant son mariage à un événement parfait, tellement parfait qu'il en devenait une contrainte, un modèle pour de nombreuses femmes ne comprenant rien à la liberté. Tout cela lui apparaissait tellement superficiel qu'elle ne s'y sentait vraiment pas à son aise.

Pourtant, tout cela aurait dû lui paraitre naturel, elle avait été élevé dans ce monde-là, y avait grandi, évolué, elle y était une femme suffisamment parfaite pour attirer le regard et même l'amour de l'homme le mieux de la ville. En songeant à ce bonheur parfait tout tracé, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais pu finalement décider réellement de sa destinée. Naître avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche n'était qu'une prison dorée dans laquelle elle évoluait telle une poupée somptueuse guidée dans ses moindres faits et gestes par les codes sectaires et stricts de sa société, et dans quelques jours elle serait tenue, en devenant femme, de porter obéissance à son époux, ce qui finalement la condamnerait un peu plus encore à devenir un docile modèle de perfection. Réalisant cela, une peur soude s'empara d'elle, une douleur, un manque. James serait-il comme son père l'avait été avec elle, capable parfois de lui céder certains de ses caprices fantaisistes ou devrait t'elle même renoncer à cela? Quel mari James allait-il être? Allait-elle se condamner plus qu'elle ne l'était en lui donnant sa main? Quelle allait être sa vie dans quelques jours? Elle s'imagina au bras de Norrington, rêvant de voyages, mais très vite, son rôle de femme l'obligerait à attendre à terre son époux afin d'élever leurs descendants, et le reste du temps à discuter dans les salons mondains de son bonheur parfait avec des bourgeoises aussi idiotes que jalouses s'extasiant devant toute cette perfection tout en gloussant derrière leurs éventails. Cette vision la fit rire mais très vite l'amertume et le dégout de cette vie eurent raison de son rire innocent et elle prit alors la décision de ne pas s'enfermer là-dedans, si James l'aimait, peut-être accepterait-il de lui laisser un peu plus de fantaisie et la laisserait décider avec lui de leur futur et de leur existence. Peut-être n'était-il pas si froid dans l'intimité du couple, peut-être…

Elle sourit en s'imaginant ce qu'ils pourraient faire bientôt dans l'intimité de leur chambre, tous les instants délicieux qui sans aucun doute lui feraient oublier les journées passées à écouter les inepties de ses amis mondaines. Se marier avaient peut-être des avantages finalement, et elle se sentait tellement prête à y gouter…

Alors qu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle patientait jusqu'au dîner, elle s'approcha du miroir et pendant de longues minutes elle s'imagina observer elle et James explorer les plaisirs de la chair et, sans tabou, profiter pleinement de leur union… Rougissant presque des pensées brulantes qu'elle entretenait, elle se questionna: James aurait-il cette ardeur? Accepterait-il que son épouse lui demande ainsi autant de liberté? Lui donnerait-il ce que son corps brulait de connaitre?

L'image de Sparrow lui revint alors à l'esprit presque naturellement, tellement qu'elle en fut davantage troublée. Pourquoi donc fallait-il toujours que cet individu étrange revienne s'imposer dans ses pensées comme une évidence? N'allait-il donc pas la laisser tranquille? La voilà désormais qui imaginait demander les gestes sensuels qu'elle désirait à lui, à ce pirate sans honneur, stupide et sans hygiène, et sans… Et sans tabou tel qu'elle le voulait d'un homme…

Manquant de décocher au miroir un coup qui aurait pu le briser, elle cria sa colère avant de descendre diner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

"Trois jours"

Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, la matinée était pluvieuse. La veille, son père le bon Gouverneur s'en était presque réjoui, car, selon certaines croyances supersticieuses, la pluie était de bon augure pour un mariage. Elizabeth se demandait, pour sa part, si la pluie n'était pas plutôt le reflet de sa propre pensée, de ses propres sentiments. Car, lors du dîner de la veille, James avait dû de nouveau parler de Jack Sparrow: en effet, son navire avait été de nouveau aperçu, non loin d'ici, et James avait dû en avertir le Gouverneur. Ils avaient décidé de mettre chaque soldat en alerte, la priorité absolue était de retrouver ce pirate, et d'ailleurs sa présence dans le secteur ne plaisait guère, cela paraissait stupide d'être ainsi parvenu à s'échapper et ensuite de revenir à proximité de Port-Royal avec tous les risques de se faire prendre! Etait-ce une preuve de sa stupidité, un affront, un défi aux autorités ou bien encore préparait-il une vengeance, une attaque quelconque contre la ville? Telles étaient les discussions depuis la veille, les dispositifs militaires avaient d'ailleurs depuis été renforcés, aux abords des quais et autres endroits où le pirate serait susceptible d'aller.

Elizabeth, quant à elle, avait eu bien du mal a dormir après ces révélations. Elle connaissait Jack, mieux que tout les autres autour d'elle, et elle savait très bien qu'au fond, il n'était pas stupide, il ne se serait jamais jeté dans la gueule du loup de cette manière, sans raison, lui qui avait si peur de la mort. Un défi? Un affront? N'avait t'il pas déjà suffisamment fait cela lorsqu'il s'était enfui? C'était là un affront bien suffisant aux autorités. Une attaque? Elizabeth avait bien compris que Jack était tout sauf sanguinaire, il n'aurait pas du tout été du genre à mettre la ville à feu et à sang, comme avait pu le faire Barbossa. Alors, la jeune femme se demandait vraiment ce que le pirate faisait là, tout près. Ca paraissait vraiment incensé, pourtant, il prenait ce risque, et Elizabeth en avait très peur. Lorsqu'il s'était enfui, elle avait été réellement soulagée, d'ailleurs, elle avait espéré cela, elle avait même essayé de dissuader James ou son père de condamner à mort le pirate. Sans succès bien sûr, mais il s'en était finalement sorti tout seul, et c'était bien là l'essentiel.

Elizabeth avait toujours ressenti une fascination étrange pour les pirates et celui-ci était particulièrement différent des autres, elle avait appris en très peu d'heures, à le connaitre, et elle pensait l'avoir assez bien cerné: il avait certes un grand nombre de défauts exaspérants, mais il représentait clairement tout ce pourquoi elle avait toujours été fascinée par la piraterie: la liberté, l'insolence, la rebellion. Le voyage, l'aventure, l'exotisme, le mystère. Jack avait tout cela, la cruauté en moins, ce qui faisait de lui le symbole de la liberté absolue aux yeux de Liz. Et pour cela, et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas un pirate mauvais ni foncièrement méchant, elle n'avait pas souhaité sa mort, au contraire... Et avec le recul, ce sentiment s'était confirmé, elle ne voulait toujours pas sa mort, elle voulait le savoir vivant, et libre, il le méritait...

En réalisant cela, elle se rendit compte que ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, ce n'était peut-être pas la mort de Jack, quand bien même cela soit difficile à accepter... Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était ce que cela pouvait déclencher dans son esprit:

" _S'il mourrait, ce serait la preuve que la liberté n'existe pas, qu'aucun homme ne peut survivre en étant libre..."_

Dans ce monde aseptisé, étouffé par les conventions, les protocoles, les règles et le respect sans faille des statuts, elle avait toujours cru en la liberté, au fait qu'il puisse y avoir des personnes réellement libérées de tout cela. Et si au fond... Elle espérait elle-même faire partie de ces gens-là? N'avait t'elle pas, toujours eu au fond d'elle, une lueur d'espoir ou d'envie de vivre libre? Tout en sachant que ça lui était inaccessible, elle avait en elle cette étincelle-là qui la faisait avancer, qui la rendait différente des autres bourgoises, qui la rendait plus capricieuse certes, mais aussi, plus libre car son esprit vif était entretenu par cette étincelle... Alors, si elle se rendait compte que même l'homme le plus libre tel que Jack, ne pouvait vivre dans ce monde, alors cela signifierait qu'elle s'était trompé, que la liberté n'existait pas. Cette étincelle s'éteindrait, et alors elle redeviendrait l'une de ces dames de grande lignée qui vivent sans se poser la question de s'il existe une autre vie que la leur, un autre monde que celui de la haute-société d'où elles ne sortiraient de toutes façons jamais. Elle redeviendrait ce qu'elle aurait toujours dûe être...

Cette pensée lui était venue comme un coup de fusil. Comme si, d'un seul coup, son inconscient lui soufflait ces mots, lui donnait la réponse, comme un éclair de lucidité après plusieurs jours de réflexion intense et d'émotions aussi agitées que sur un navire en pleine tempête. Elle sursauta, elle commencait à comprendre... Ce n'était pas réellement Jack qui la troublait à ce point, car finalement, elle le connaissait assez peu... C'était ce qu'il représentait... Il représentait une partie d'elle-même, celle cachée, celle presque inconnue, enfouie, et ainsi, tellement excitante à découvrir comme chaque nouvelle chose que l'on découvre...

Et en ce qui concernait James, elle venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas réellement lui qu'elle n'aimait pas... C'était ce qu'il représentait... Il était l'exacte contraire de Jack, l'exacte contraire de cette partie cachée de l'esprit d'Elizabeth qui allait à l'encontre de sa vie d'aristocrate... James représentait la partie visible d'elle-même, ce qu'elle était réellement, une bourgeoise, et non ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir être... C'était un conflit entre les deux facettes de la jeune femme, entre la réalité de sa vie et ses rêves enfouis, Jack l'attirait car il était la découverte de ses propres envies, James l'attirait car il était la sécurité de ce qu'elle connaissait déjà...

 _"Jack me repousse car il est le contraire de ce que je suis, et James me repousse car il est la chaine qui me retient face à ce que je voudrais être..."_

A présent, tout était plus clair dans le cerveau d'Elizabeth.

Effrayée par ce duel qui se jouait dans son propre esprit, elle se précipita hors de sa chambre alors que sa servante n'avait point terminé de la coiffer. Elle traversa le couloir en trombe et sortit, se réfugiant dans un endroit reculé des jardins de la demeure, espérant y trouver le calme indispensable à l'apaisement dont elle avait besoin. Fort heureusement, la pluie avait cessée. Elle se moquait de ce que pouvait penser ceux qui l'auraient vu, il lui suffirait de prétexter un léger malaise de chaleur ou de nervosité à cause des préparatifs du mariage, et elle était de toutes façons quasi certaine que personne autre que sa domestique ne l'avait vu.

"Suis-je folle?"

La révélation qu'elle avait eu avait été comme un choc pour elle, elle sentait poindre un début de migraine. Cependant, une fois calmée, elle se décida à essayer de mieux connaitre son futur époux. Si ce qu'il représentait ne lui plaisait pas toujours, alors elle devait s'intéresser en priorité à l'homme qu'il était réellement. C'était cela, la solution: si elle parvenait à se défaire de cette impression d'étouffement qu'elle avait en pensant à ce que représentait le Commodore, elle se sentirait dès lors bien plus à l'aise avec lui, et d'ailleurs elle était certaine qu'il était un homme bien, que ses qualités, d'homme et non de soldat, pourraient faire son bonheur. Elle pensait même qu'elle pourrait l'aimer... Forte de cette décision, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre afin de terminer sa toilette, avec dans l'idée de rester plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée avec son promis aujourd'hui... Elle devait réussir à le voir sous un autre jour avant le mariage, et ainsi, elle pourrait accéder au bonheur.

"Vous êtes un homme bien, James. Je tenais à vous le dire avant le mariage. C'est pour cela même que j'ai accepté de vous épouser."

James la regarda avec surprise dans les premières secondes, il ne s'attendait guère à une telle déclaration de la part de sa chère Elizabeth, d'ordinaire si discrète sur ses sentiments. Puis, la surprise laissa place à une expression adoucie qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

"Ma chère Elizabeth, vous êtes sans nulle doute la femme la plus étonnante et la plus ravissante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Mes sentiments pour vous... Sont à la hauteur de la perfection que vous représentez à mes yeux..."

Rarement, James lui avait autant ouvert son coeur. Touchée, la jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui répondre par un sourire doux, et à cet instant, le coeur du Commodore chavira. Elizabeth lui prononçait enfin les mots qu'il attendait, et elle lui offrait ce sourire doux qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui donner jusqu'à présent. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il la pris par le bras pour continuer leur promenade matinale, et quand bien même il gardait son aspect froid de militaire dans sa démarche, Elizabeth pouvait voir dans le regard de son futur époux, le bonheur qu'il éprouvait. De son côté, elle ressentait un sentiment confus de soulagement et de honte, car elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, de lui dire... Il s'imaginait peut-être désormais qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui, mais elle n'en était toujours pas sûre... Certes, elle avait compris pourquoi elle se sentait jusqu'alors souvent malheureuse à ses côtés, et elle avait aussi compris que si elle regardait simplement l'homme, elle se sentait déjà plus heureuse, plus attirée par lui qu'auparavant, elle le trouvait encore plus charmant et plus doux si elle oubliait qu'il représentait la loi, l'ordre et donc, l'interdiction de la liberté... Mais l'aimait t'elle vraiment pour autant? Elle n'en était toujours pas sûre, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait fait un pas vers lui, et lui un pas vers elle, les choses allaient s'arranger elle y croyait davantage à présent...

Les futurs époux Norrrington avaient passé la matinée ensemble. Ils étaient partis jusqu'à l'Eglise, discutant des détails de la cérémonie, jusqu'à ce que le Gouverneur ne les rejoigne à la sortie.

"Elizabeth! Commodore! Quelle joie de vous voir ici! Tout se passe bien?"

Pour la première fois, Elizabeth lui sembla radieuse. Il n'y avait plus cette petite lueur de mélancolie qui avait attristé son visage ces derniers jours. Le Gouverneur adressa un sourire empli de tendresse et de bonheur à sa fille unique.

"Tout va bien Père, James et moi discutions du déroulement de la cérémonie, et nous sommes venus prier pour notre mariage. Père, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous nous accompagniiez cet après-midi pour discuter des préparatifs du banquet et des dernières décorations! James s'implique beaucoup dans ces préparatifs, et il me permet d'en faire tout autant, mais je pense qu'il serait encore plus merveilleux de nous y aider, Père! "

L'enthousiasme de sa fille fit plaisir à Mr Swann, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux à quelques jours de la cérémonie. Il accepta avec joie la proposition de sa fille bien-aimée, proposition d'ailleurs très approuvée par James qui n'aurait jamais voulu d'un mariage sans les accords du père de la mariée pour l'ensemble de ce qui allait constituer la cérémonie.

La journée s'était déroulée bien mieux que les précédentes: la pluie avait cessée pour laisser la place à une belle journée comme les aimait Elizabeth.

Elle avait réussi pour l'après-midi à oublier toutes ses interrogations, comme si le simple fait d'avoir compris un peu plus sa situation, avait été bénéfique une fois le choc passé. Les derniers préparatifs de la cérémonie s'étaient très bien déroulés, la présence de son Père et de son fiancé avait achevé de dérider Elizabeth.

Et puis, surtout, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de Sparrow, probablement était-il toujours recherché, mais s'il avait été capturé, elle l'aurait sans doute su. Cela la rasssurait, et elle s'efforcait de ne plus songer au pirate qui devait sûrement déjà être loin. Bien décidée à se consacrer à son mariage, et à mieux connaitre son fiancé pour parvenir à l'aimer sans se sentir étouffée par son statut, Elizabeth était restée avec lui, comme elle l'avait décidé le matin-même, une bonne partie de la journée, et, si elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue, elle se sentait malgré tout déjà bien mieux avec lui. James avait fait preuve, au cours de cette journée, de beaucoup d'attentions envers elle, ils avaient réussi à discuter de manière à mieux connaitre les goûts de chacun, et Elizabeth devait avouer que ce James-là ne lui déplaisait pas, il était plus doux en privé, plus compréhensif envers elle, elle l'avait presque senti plus tolérant, il lui avait laissé quelques libertés concernant les préparatifs de mariage, lui faisant savoir que le Gouverneur lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait quelquefois des idées un brin originales pour une femme de sa classe, mais que cela ne le gênait point tant que cela restait raisonnable.

James était prêt à faire des gestes envers sa future femme, comme son Père avait pu le faire pour elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cette discussion avait rassuré Elizabeth, James n'était finalement pas si austère que cela en privé et il aimait suffisamment sa fiancée pour la respecter telle qu'elle était. Certes, il ne tolérerait pas tout, mais il s'était montré plus compréhensif, plus épris également. Et cela avait suffit à prouver à Liz qu'il ne serait pas aussi ennuyeux qu'elle avait pu le croire. Ce détail primordial à ses yeux, avait réussi à l'apaiser un peu et à la rendre un peu plus proche de lui le temps de cette journée, ce qui avait d'ailleurs ravi le Gouverneur.

Une fois seule dans son lit, Elizabeth reposa son livre qu'elle avait fait semblant de lire lorsque sa servante se trouvait dans la chambre. Curieusement, le silence l'angoissait. Ses pensées matinales revenaient vers elle, soufflant dans son esprit que tout n'était pas gagné pour autant. Que se passerait t'il après l'effervescence du mariage? Et si James redevenait austère et froid une fois marié? Et s'il faisait tout cela pour la mettre à l'aise avant le mariage?

Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. James n'était pas un menteur.

La journée défila devant ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis ses fiançailles, elle avait réellement vécu une journée de bonheur, elle avait sourit sincérement. Pourtant, cette image de bonheur apparent la frappa. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle, ce n'était toujours pas son image du bonheur. Celui qu'elle aurait voulu. C'était... Un bonheur conventionnel, quelque chose la dérangeait. Une partie d'elle s'était senti heureuse, et c'était la bourgeoise, la fille de Mr Swan, la fiancée du Commodore. Mais pour cela, il avait fallu qu'elle éteigne une autre partie d'elle, celle qui s'était réveillé au contact de...

Elle sursauta. L'île... Sparrow... L'aventure... Elle ne devait plus y penser. Jack n'était que le reflet d'une illusion, de rêves qui avaient bercés Elizabeth depuis l'enfance, et c'est cela qu'elle avait ressenti à son contact. Elle avait juste vu le reflet de ses propres rêves d'enfants, de ses rêves cachés, de ceux qui ne doivent jamais se réaliser au risque de tout gacher. Cela devait rester ainsi. Jack faisait partie de ses rêves-là, mais elle, son couple avec James, sa vie d'aristocrate, c'était cela, la réalité, c'était sa vie, son destin, ce pour quoi elle était faite. Il était temps pour elle de vivre pleinement sa propre vie plutot que se morfondre à hésiter entre ses rêves et la réalité. Rien ne l'empéchait de rêver, mais cela ne devait plus jamais l'éloigner de son réel bonheur.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, comme si elle tournait le dos à ses conflits intérieurs, et s'endormit. Cette nuit-là, seul son futur époux serait dans ses rêves. Elle en était certaine. Comme il se doit...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

"Deux jours"

Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser que ce qu'elle avait cru voir était en réalité un simple rêve. Elle s'assit sur son lit, le jour se levait à peine et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir. Dans sa tête, un tourbillon d'images lui revenait en mémoire. Il y avait Jack, il était à la place de James, elle en tenue de mariée, Jack avait une arme à la main, et Liz était horrifiée de voir que James gisait non loin de là, inerte et sans vie. Elle avait hurlé qu'elle tenait à James, qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça avec Jack, qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt que James l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle l'aimait aussi, elle hurlait à Jack de partir... Puis, elle avait vu James reprendre la place de Jack alors qu'elle le suppliait cette fois de laisser Jack tranquille car elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le pirate, pas après qu'elle ait compris qu'il lui avait donné la liberté... Elle suppliait James de partir...

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en se demandant vraiment si elle n'était pas folle.

Dans son rêve, elle mettait James et Jack sur un pied d'égalité, elle ne voulait pas en abandonner un seul, elle les détestait pourtant tout les deux...

C'était absurde, car finalement, Jack ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas à faire un choix, il n'y avait jamais eu de choix à faire, James était son fiancé depuis le début, il n'y avait jamais rien de tel avec Jack, il n'était qu'une personne de passage qui lui avait certes sauvé la vie, mais tout s'arrêtait là... Jack n'était rien pour elle, il ne l'aimait pas, n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle, il n'y avait pas d'histoire entre eux et elle le connaissait à peine... Alors que James était son fiancé, il l'aimait, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et ils partageaient des choses ensemble, il y avait une histoire, des moments de couple comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient fiancés, il était celui qui l'accompagnait lors des dîners, des réceptions depuis leurs fiançailles, il était celui avec qui elle passait du temps depuis des mois, en promenade, en discussion, il était le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais embrassé, le seul à qui elle ait fait quelque déclaration... Jack n'avait passé qu'une journée avec elle, et une nuit à faire des danses ridicules sur une île déserte d'où ils ne seraient d'ailleurs jamais revenus si Elizabeth n'avait pas fait preuve d'un peu plus de ruse et d'intelligence que le pirate qui n'avait pensé qu'à se saoûler (et certes à essayer de la séduire mais la manière laissait à désirer).

Alors, pourquoi pensait t'elle toujours autant à lui au point d'en rêver de cette manière, en le comparant ainsi à James?

Tout cela l'énervait. Elle savait bien au fond d'elle que son seul problème était que Jack avait su réveiller la liberté en elle, et qu'elle ne cessait depuis de rêver à d'autres aventures telles qu'elle en avait vécue avec lui . En très peu de temps, elle avait pu vivre des choses vraiment passionnantes avec Jack, elle avait défié les règles, les protocoles, avec Jack les choses étaient plus instinctives, plus étonnantes, pleines de surprises et de rebondissements. Et cela lui avait plu, ça lui manquait désormais. Avec James, tout était prévisible, à cause du protocole, il ne pouvait pas y avoir cette instinctivité, et pas d'aventure non plus, encore moins.

Pourtant, elle se demandait finalement, ce qui se passerait en inversant les rôles. Si Jack était avec elle au quotidien, sur la terre ferme, à la place de James, et contraint de vivre avec des règles, elle s'ennuierait tout autant avec lui qu'avec James. A l'nverse, si James l'emmenait avec lui dans des aventures, alors elle le verrait moins ennuyeux, il pourrait y avoir de l'actions, des surprises... En fait, ce n'était pas entre deux hommes qu'elle hésitait mais entre deux vies, et chacun représentait une vie différente, si elle placait les deux hommes dans la même routine, aurait t'elle cette hésitation? Vers lequel pencheraient ses pensées? Peut-être autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, ou alors, des sentiments se révéleraient, des sentiments qu'elle ignorait peut-être jusqu'alors?

Elle trouva la situation absurde. C'était presque comme si elle se demandait pour lequel son coeur penchait, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Certes, elle ne s'était jamais senti réellement amoureuse du Commodore, mais ses sentiments pour lui étaient présents même si ce n'était pas encore de l'amour, et ça aurait le temps de le devenir. Mais pour Jack!

"Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien ressentir pour un homme qu'on connait à peine et qu'on ne reverra jamais? Rien, bien sûr...Et si j'avais pu connaître Jack autant que ce que je connaîs James? Que serait t'il arrivé si..."

Elle repensa à ce que Jack lui avait dit sur l'ile. Qu'ils seraient les rois de l'océan, les rois du monde... C'était parfaitement idiot, James lui au moins ne lui promettait pas des choses aussi ridicules, ni aussi... Romantiques.

Elizabeth de nouveau, s'énerva après elle-même. Le fait est qu'elle aurait aimé connaitre Jack un peu plus, au delà des apparences comme elle avait commencé à le faire lorsqu'il s'était livré à elle sur cette île après avoir trop bu...

Elle aurait peut-être aimé... Avoir le choix. Oui, le problème était là, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle avait du décider d'épouser Norrington, c'était ce que son père voulait, c'était le meilleur parti, c'était l'homme qu'elle DEVAIT épouser... Elle aurait aimé avoir le choix. Connaître différents prétendants pour se décider... Alors que là, il n'y avait que James. Certes, elle avait cru, un moment, que Will pouvait en être un, mais c'était une erreur car il n'était qu'un ami d'enfance pour elle... Non, elle aurait aimé faire un choix en toutes connaissances de cause, choisir entre plusieurs caractères, mais elle n'avait pas eu ce choix... Et si elle l'avait eu?

Elle réfléchit un instant, avant de réaliser que finalement, elle aurait peut-être choisi James aussi... Car, dans tout les cas il était le meilleur choix pour elle. Aucun autre homme de sa connaissance n'était aussi droit, respectueux, honnête, c'était un homme bien et charmant, doux et il l'aimait... Il n'y avait jamais eu de choix possible, mais si il y avait eu un choix, elle aurait sûrement fini par se diriger vers lui, finalement...

Cette pensée la rassura un peu, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que la réponse n'était pas si évidente, si elle avait mieux connu Jack rien ne dit que les choses n'auraient pas du coup changées, mais ce n'était que suppositions, et abhérantes qui plus est, car elle se savait très bien incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour un pirate, l'envier pour sa liberté, certes, mais éprouver des sentiments envers l'homme, alors là par contre c'était une toute autre histoire, bien sûr que non, elle ne pourrait jamais éprouver quoi que ce soit pour un homme sans aucun honneur, avec des valeurs morales aussi douteuses, bien que Jack soit dans son genre un homme bien, mais il n'y avait vraiment aucune comparaison à faire avec James...

Et donc, son rêve idiot n'avait aucune signification, elle en était sure...

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se rendormir désormais, et décida d'attendre le jour en tentant de lire quelques pages.

Alors qu'Elizabeth descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre son père, elle constata que ce dernier l'attendait avec James. Le Commodore se tourna vers elle en posant sur elle un regard où l'amour était visible, et elle en sourit, cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose.. Elle avait vécu la même, des mois auparavent, sauf que ce n'était point James qui l'avait regardé, mais son ami Will. C'était ce jour- là qu'elle avait cru que Will pouvait être un préendant pour elle, mais les choses avaient bien changées et elle devait reconnaitre que le regard de James était différent, bien plus intimidant, bien plus charmant tout en étant très doux... Elle sourit franchement à son fiancé qui lui baisa la main, se montrant galant pour sa resplendissante promise. Plus les jours passaient, plus il la trouvait belle, plus il l'aimait... Elizabeth le ressentit, être aimée de la sorte par un homme bien et charmant qui plus est, c'était ce à quoi elle avait toujours rêvé, tout comme d'un beau mariage, et James allait lui offrir tout celà. Elizabeth sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort, plus consciente que jamais de la chance qu'elle avait. Ils allaient pouvoir former une véritable famille, son père aimait beaucoup Norrington et le respect, l'amitié des deux hommes étaient mutuels, et l'amour que James portait à Elizabeth était sincère. Ils allaient tous être très heureux...

"Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir la visite de mon futur époux dès l'aurore?"

"Je tenais à m'entretenir avec vous, Elizabeth. La cérémonie approchant... Le Gouverneur m'a proposé de vous faire visiter vos futurs appartements, qui seront les vôtres sitôt le mariage terminé."

Elizabeth eut une vague sourire. Elle le savait pourtant, elle n'allait pas garder ses appartements de jeune fille, elle allait aussi avoir une chambre maritale, et elle ne la connaissait pas encore... Elle prit le bras que lui tendait son fiancé, et se rendit jusqu'à la calèche qui devait les emmmener sur son nouveau lieu de résidence, très près d'ici. Le Gouverneur les suivit mais ne monta pas dans la calèche.

"Je vous la confie, Commodore, après tout vous serez très bientôt l'époux de ma fille!"

Il laissait visiblement un peu d'intimité aux deux fiancés, et Elizabeth en sourit. Elle aimait son père, il faisait toujours ce qui lui semblait bien pour elle; et elle devait bien avouer que le voir si heureux de cette union prochaine, lui faisait à elle-même plaisir. Tout au long du trajet, James se montra attentionné et galant, mais, comme à son habitude, il ne parlait pas énormément, il y avait de longs silences entre eux, James était sommes toutes un homme discret et réservé, mais elle trouvait cela presque froid. Ne pouvait t'il pas un peu oublier le protocole, oublier cette réserve? Elizabeth se demandait si ce silence allait durer comme cela, à chaque fois qu'il serait ensemble. James n'avait t'il donc rien à lui dire d'autre que des compliments de convenances? Alors qu'ils avaient la chance d'être seuls, d'être libres... Mais Elizabeth savait bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pouvait attendre, il ne fallait pas rêver. Mais qu'attendait t'elle au juste? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même...

lls étaient arrivés à destination, et Elizabeth se sentait mal à l'aise, contrariée même. Elle faisait des efforts pour son futur époux, mais si lui n'était pas plus impliqué, s'il était aussi peu bavard, elle craignait fort de s'ennuyer fermement une fois le mariage passé. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne fit meme pas attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, à la maison, au décor. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée au salon qu'elle sortit de ses pensées grace à la voix du Commodore.

"Ma chère Elizabeth, dès le lendemain de notre mariage, je souhaite que votre plus fidèle servante, Estrella, nous rejoigne dans cette demeure afin de continuer à travailler pour vous! Je n'ai nulle intention de vous priver de vos repères. Il y a d'autres domestiques ici, mais Estrella sera la bienvenue. Vous pourrez lui annoncer la nouvelle aujourd'hui même,afin qu'elle se prépare! Et rassurez-vous, votre père est parfaitement d'accord."

Elizabeth leva des yeux intéressés tout à coup à son fiancé. Cette nouvelle la réconfortait, au moins, elle ne perdrait pas toutes ses habitudes, et Estrella était plus que sa servante, c'était son amie, voire même sa seule vraie amie. La savoir auprès d'elle la réconfortait.

"James! Merci pour elle... Estrella est une femme honnête et très loyale. Elle m'a toujours donné entière satisfaction, et je comptais vous demander de bien vouloir la prendre à notre service... "

Elle sourit à James, elle était réellement heureuse de son geste envers la dévouée domestique. James, heureux de ressentir la joie de sa fiancée lui rendit son sourire et poursuivit:

"Je vous laisserai également effectuer quelques modifications dans le décor de cette salle, afin que vous y apportiez une touche féminine qui serait plus approprié pour un couple... Vous aurez également une chambre dans laquelle vous pourrez choisir l'ameublement! Et à présent Elizabeth, laissez moi vous faire visiter la chambre que nous... Partagerons après les noces..."

Elizabeth avait noté dans la voix de James un certain émoi lorsqu'il avait prononcé les mots "La chambre que nous partagerons", et aussitôt elle le regarda plus intensément, leur nuit de noces était désormais si proche, et elle la désirait ardemment, elle avait toujours attendu cela, elle espérait seulement que James la désirait suffisamment pour ne pas être froid lors de cette nuit, car rien qu'à y penser, Liz sentait déjà en elle un désir qui n'avait rien de froid... Elle se laissa entrainer par son futur époux dans ladite pièce, se demandant si malheureusement elle ne rêvait pas un peu trop en imaginant que James serait différent dans l'intimité...

C'est seulement en entrant dans la pièce qu'elle sortit de ses rêveries: elle eut tout à coup l'impression de se trouver dans une autre demeure, le froid tout militaire de la maison avait disparu pour laisser la place à un univers plus chaleureux, plus intimiste, les couleurs du décor y étaient plus chaudes, et l'atmosphère y était presque sensuelle... Elle fut surprise de sentir un doux parfum flotter dans les airs et de voir les voilures, les draps fort délicats, tout dans cette pièce représentait un mélange de délicatesse et de douceur avec un désir plus ardent qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de la part de James... Surprise, elle tourna son regard vers lui et fut parcouru de frissons en sentant qu'il la regardait déjà davantage comme une femme, c'était comme si, en l'emmenant ici, il voulait lui montrer qu'il la désirait, qu'il la voyat en temps que femme, en tant qu'amante aussi... C'est ce qu'elle avait si ardemment espéré... En le voyant immobile, elle se demanda un instant si elle s'était trompé, elle sentit son coeur presque se serrer, quelques instants, car celui qu'elle avait découvert en entrant dans cette pièce, c'était un peu ce qu'elle avait espéré, c'était un homme qu'elle pouvait presque aimer, elle ne voulait pas le perdre juste en l'ayant trouvé...

Mais, ces quelques secondes de doutes mêlés à l'espoir prirent fin lorsque James s'approcha d'elle en la regardant avec autant de douceur que d'un vibrant amour, elle plongea dans son regard et tandis que James l'embrassait, elle se laissa emporter plus qu'à l'accoutumée, elle savourait un peu plus, et d'ailleurs ce baiser, donné au beau milieu de leur futur chambre, dans ce décor sensuel, était comme une promesse, il y avait dans le baiser de James un profond respect pur elle et un amour vrai, mais aussi l'envie d'elle, elle ressentait à travers ce baiser les sentiments de son fiancé, sa sincérité avec elle, et pour la première fois elle se sentit aimée, non pas qu'elle ne le savait pas, car elle ne doutait pas que James l'aimait, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le ressentait, d'une manière plus concrète, au fond d'elle... Elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait, mais elle aimait se sentir aimée, et ce sentiment, elle s'y accrochait, c'était sa chance de réussir son mariage, et de finir par aimer celui qui lui offrait cet amour et cette sensation...Elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir s'en passer...

"Considérez cela comme une promesse pour notre mariage Elizabeth... Je m'efforcerai, chaque jour de ma vie, à rendre heureuse la femme que j'ai choisi...Je vous en prie ma tendre Elizabeth, acceptez ce que je peux vous offrir et vous ferez de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur cette terre...'

Il était sincère en disant cela et regardait sa fiancée profondément, et Elizabeth songea que si l'homme qu'elle voyait là etait celui avec qui elle vivrait, ellle pourrait bien en tomber amoureuse...

Lorsque le Gouverneur vint rejoindre sa fille qui descendait de la calèche, il trouva la jeune femme changée. Elle paraissait encore plus rayonnante et presque rêveuse, elle lui adressa un grand sourire et s'exclama enjouée:

"Père! James a réellement une demeure somptueuse, et il m'a permis de choisir certains éléments de décorations pour certaines pièces, même pour nos chambres! Il m'a aussi promis de garder Estrella avec nous... Et..."

La jeune femme continua de bonnes minutes son discours, racontant à son père tout les détails de sa nouvelle demeure et de la visite, ormi le baiser qui avait laissé Elizabeth impatiente de s'installler dans sa nouvelle chambre avec son époux. Désormais elle ne cessait de penser que sa nouvelle vie pourrait être une découverte fort intéressante et elle s'impatientait... Le gouverneur soupira, sa fille avait l'énergie de lorsqu'elle était petite fille et dans ces moments-là, elle ne cessait de parler...

"Ma chère fille, je suis vraiment très heureux de te voir si satisfaite de ta nouvelle demeure, et je t'écouterai encore bien longtemps si seulement je ne devais pas me rendre au fort pour une affaire urgente avec ton futur époux... '"

Elizaeth fut stoppé dans son élan et elle fronça le sourcil d'un air intérrogateur:

"Urgente?"

"Hélas oui Elizabeth, nos soldats sont parvenus à capturer une femme pirate qui a tout l'air d'être de l'équipage de ce Sparrow... Ce qui laisse supposer qu'il est plus près qu'on ne le croit, et nous essayons de faire parler cette pirate... Peut-être même que tu l'as connais, tu l'as peut-être rencontré lors de ton...Enfin après toutes ces aventures, mais je ne compte pas te demander de nous donner des renseignemennts à son sujet, je connais trop ta sympathie pour ces pirates... "

Liz s'était peu à peu dépourvu de son sourire au paroles de son père, elle s'élanca d'un coup à sa poursuite alors que celui s'apprétait dejà à s'éclipser, fort remonté d'un coup:

"Je refuse que vous faisiez quoi que ce soit à cette femme! Elle m'a aidé, comme tout les autres, et je refuse que... Que James aille risquer sa vie à courir après ces pirates la veille de notre mariage! Je vous en prie père, laissez tomber les pirates, pensez à mon mariage..."

Elizabeth avait tout dit d'un trait, sans vraiment réfléchir, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle disait la vérité... Elle ne voulait pas que James se fasse tuer en s'occupant à la chasse aux pirates juste avant leur mariage, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Jack soit attrapé, elle était prête a tout pour le sauver... Ou les sauver tout les deux?.. Elle ne savait pas vraiment lequel elle voulait le plus sauver, mais elle était certaine de vouloir éviter cette chasse aux pirates...

Le gouverneur observa un instant sa fille avant de soupirer à nouveau.

"Elizabeth, nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout les pirates que tu as cotoyé, soit raisonnable... Cependant, je comprends ta peur vis-à-vis de ton fiancé, mais James est un Commodore tout à fait honorable et sois certaine qu'il ne prendra pas de risques inconsidérés à la veille de votre mariage, et nous tacherons de déployer nos soldats afin de retrouver ce pirate sans l'intervention du Commodore, il n'interviendra que lorsque l'arrestation aura eu lieu! Cela suffira t'il à te rassurer ma chère Elizabeth? "

Elizabeth ne savait guère répondre à cela, car si James n'avait pas l'intention d'aller directement sur le terrain pour trouver Jack, elle ne pouvati prétendre craindre pour sa vie. Mais cette solution ne lui plaisait guère: Sparrow risquait d'être arrêté et elle n'y pouvait rien... Cependant, James serait en sécurité, elle était au moins certaine de ne pas se retrouver veuve avant même d'être mariée.. Elle tenta une dernière fois:

"N'y a t'il vraiment aucun moyen de faire cesser provisoirement cette guerre entre pirates et soldats? Le temps de mon mariage... Une exécution le jour-même de la cérémonie ne me ferait que du soucis, vous savez que je n'aime pas cela père..."

A la détresse de sa fille, Mr Swann décida de la contenter un peu malgré tout. Sa fille était capricieuse mais il était prêt à beaucoup pour elle...

"Soit, alors je demanderai à ce que toute exécution soit repoussée au lendemain des noces entre toi et James, si jamais nous arrêtons Sparrow, nous le garderons en cellule jusqu'à nouvel ordre, cela te convient t'l Elizabeth? "

Il espérait que sa fille, une fois mariée, oublierai cette obcession pour les pirate et particulièrement pour ce Jack Sparrow, et qu'ainsi, tout serait résolu. Elizabeth devinait pourtant les pensées de son père et elle fit une moue peu satisfaite, mariée ou pas, elle n'était pas prête à laisser Jack se faire tuer, mais elle n'avait guère le choix... Elle décida d'accepter cependant cette proposition, sn père n'y était pas obligé, et c'était déjà très généreux, elle espérait que Jack ne soit pas arrêté et si jamais il l'était, il lui resterait un temps de sursis pendant lequel, peut-être, pourrait t'il s'enfuir... Légèrement rassurée, elle sourit au Gouverneur avant de le laisser partir au fort.

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre. Elizabeth décida en premier lieu d'aller annoncer l'excellente nouvelle à Estrella, qui s'en montra particulièrement touchée car la femme avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Elizabeth, qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa fille en dépit de leur statut de domestique / maîtresse. Et d'ailleurs, Elizabeth, elle aussi, avait beaucoup d'affection pour Estrella qui avait remplacée la présence féminine de la mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue.

Puis, Elizabeth avait de nouveau reçu la visite de quelques "amies", avant de repartir pour quelques menus préparatifs de mariages, notamment les derniers essayages des tenues et la composition du bouquet, et ainsi le soir était arrivé rapidement... De sa fenêtre, elle avait pu voir quelques soldats roder un peu partout, mais tout était pourtant très calme, aucun pirate en vue... Un instant, alors que la nuit était tombée, elle se demanda si il n'y allait pas y avoir une attaque le jour de son mariage, car déjà, lors de la demande en mariage de James, la journée s'était achevée par une terrible attaque de pirates et par son enlèvement... Mais très vite, elle se rassura: les seuls pirates qui avaient été aperçus non loin d'ici n'étaient que Jack et son équipage, et eux, ils n'attaqueraient personne. Un court instant, la jeune femme songea qu'elle aurait presque espérer que Jack à son tour ne se décide à l'enlever, et à partir loin, loin de cette vie qui était toute tracée, loin des obligations auxquelles elle devrait se confronter... Pour y échapper, échapper à son mariage comme elle avait échappé à l'obligation de répondre à la demande en mariage de James lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée le jour-même... Elle se mit à rire toute seule, presque tristement, cela n'avait rien changé, elle était revenue à Port-Royal, et elle avait accepté la demande... Et si elle partait à nouveau, elle finirait par être retrouvée, et par se marier, c'était sa vie, et quelques jours d'aventure n'y pouvaient rien changer...

Elle aurait juste aimé connaître encore le goût de l'aventure avant de devenir une épouse modèle, une dernière fois, assouvir ses rêves de piraterie... Et elle devait avouer, que songer à l'éventualité que Jack en personne ne vienne l'arracher à sa vie bien rangée, le temps de quelques folles aventures, était une pensée des plus folles, mais bien agréable, excitante, et presque romantique... Mais ce n'était point comme cela dans la vraie vie...

Alors, Elizabeth s'installa devant sa fenêtre, observant la nuit et l'horizon plein de promesses, en se laissant, une nouvelle fois, porter par ses rêveries en lisant un de ces livres de pirates qu'elle avait dévoré enfant... Jusque tard dans la nuit, la jeune femme s'enfuit de sa chambre d'aristocrate par son esprit aussi libre et imaginatif que le vent... Aussi libre que celui de Jack. Et à ses rêves-là, James n'y avait pas accès...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

"Un jour"

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et se surprit à dormir toujours alors que le jour était levé depuis, visiblement, un certain temps. Elle ne s'était pas éveillée à l'aube comme à son habitude, et cela n'allait sans doute guère plaire à son père qui avait toujours appris à sa fille, dès le plus jeune âge, qu'il était d'usage de se lever fort tôt et d'être rapidement présentable.  
En songeant à cela elle se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle venait de passer son avant-dernière nuit dans la demeure des Swann, la où elle avait grandi depuis qu'elle et son père avait quitté l'Angleterre pour rejoindre Port-Royal.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, les volets étaient encore fermés et elle décida de ne point attendre la servante pour lui ouvrir, elle avait besoin d'air frais, de voir l'océan, et après tout, elle pouvait bien le faire seule.

Une fois que cela fut fait, elle resta un long moment à admirer l'océan qu'elle voyait au loin. Elle se souvenait de ce voyage, lors de ces dix ans, alors que son père rejoignait son nouveau poste de Gouverneur de Port-Royal, emmenant avec lui sa seule famille : elle.

Le voyage avait été long. Cela avait un déchirement de quitter l'Angleterre, sa terre natale; cependant, la petite fille était rassurée d'être en la compagnie de son père, ainsi que d'Estrela, qui s'occupait d'elle chaque jour avec dévouement et respect depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Elizabeth avait également droit, tout au long du voyage, à un "percepteur" qui ne manquait jamais de lui donner ses quelques heures de cours particuliers chaque jour, afin que la petite fille sache lire, écrire, compter et qu'elle connaisse tout ce qui était bon de connaître pour une future femme de la haute-société. Elle devait devenir une jeune femme ayant, contrairement aux femmes du peuple, un minimum d'instruction lui permettant de pouvoir tenir une conversation et de sembler être intelligente, ce qui ne manquerait pas de la faire devenir une femme remarquable lorsque l'âge de se marier arriverait. Son père voulait que sa fille, déjà très jolie, puisse devenir une femme parfaite, qui ne manquerait point d'attirer l'attention des meilleurs partis... Mr Swann, qui protégeait beaucoup sa fille, veillait personnellement à ce que son éducation soit irréprochable, il avait aussi à cœur de remplacer du mieux qu'il le pouvait la mère d'Elizabeth, morte en couche, car la présence féminine maternelle manquait bien évidemment à la petite fille.

C'est pour cela qu'en dépit de l'éducation qu'il lui donnait, il avait toujours eu aussi, ce côté tendre et arrangeant qu'une mère aurait pu avoir, il passait à sa fille beaucoup de "caprices" fantaisistes, bien sûr, de moins en moins avec l'âge mais Elizabeth ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait plus de "liberté" que nombre de filles de son statut.

Pour cela, elle avait toujours été reconnaissante à son père. Il faut dire que la petite Elizabeth, était une enfant différente des autres fillettes de son monde.

Dès son plus jeune âge, elle s'était intéressée à la notion de liberté, à l'aventure, à la piraterie. Dès qu'elle avait su lire, elle avait dévoré des bouquins traitant du sujet des pirates, des océans, et lors du voyage vers Port-Royal, elle avait connu pour la première fois, l'effet que cela faisait de vivre sur un navire, d'être au milieu de cet océan dangereux, mystérieux, peuplé de pirates et de rêves...

Elle avait aimé cela. Elle avait aimé à tel point, que très vite la nostalgie de Londres avait disparu : elle voguait vers une nouvelle vie, où elle allait pouvoir se faire plein d'amis, jouer avec d'autres petites filles de son âge sous un soleil bien plus clément qu'à Londres; tous lui avaient assurés que le climat de Port-Royal serait chaud, souvent ensoleillé, les Caraïbes étaient un paradis pour beaucoup, et c'est justement là qu'ils allaient. Mais, en dépit de ces avantages, la très jeune Elizabeth en voyait un autre bien plus attrayant : de tout les livres qu'elle avait lu, elle avait retenu ces derniers temps une chose : les pirates, bien que partout présent dans le monde, l'étaient particulièrement dans les Caraibes. C'était un endroit qu'ils appréciaient tout particulièrement, des villes entières étaient peuplées de flibustiers, c'était des terres et des mers de mystères, emplies de trésors, et de ces étranges hommes qui finalement n'étaient guère plus que des corsaires qui ne travaillaient pas pour le compte du Roi, juste pour le leur. Des hommes libres en somme. Et Elizabeth trouvait cela fascinant. Elle était certaine qu'en venant habiter aux Caraïbes, elle apprendrait encore plus de choses sur eux.

Sur le navire, lorsqu'elle ne devait pas apprendre ses leçons ou bien avoir ses cours de bonnes manières, elle restait de longues heures sur le pont, elle observait attentivement les hommes d'équipage travailler, les soldats, elle écoutait les conversations dès qu'il s'agissait de comment manœuvrer le navire, ou bien encore, sur ce qui concernait l'armement, les réserves, tout ce qui pouvait être en rapport avec la vie maritime l'intéressait car elle voulait apprendre comment on vit en mer, comme les pirates... Longtemps aussi, elle regardait l'océan, elle écoutait les histoires et les légendes que les hommes se racontaient à bord. Fascinée, elle retenait tout, et surtout une chose : les pirates étaient pourchassés à cause de leur liberté, et cela, elle ne le comprenait pas. Toute à ses rêveries d'enfant, elle restait persuadée que cette notion de justice était particulièrement injuste.

Ce qui choquait le plus Elizabeth, c'était la sévérité du lieutenant Norrington envers les pirates. Norrington était un très jeune lieutenant, très proche de son père depuis quelques années, il était de ses hommes courageux et ambitieux qui savait se faire respecter, d'ailleurs, en dépit de l"incompréhension de la petite Lizzie sur sa sévérité, elle le respectait beaucoup, et elle aimait parfois discuter avec lui car il était fort instruit et la jeune fille, loin d'être sotte, aimait à parler avec des adultes intelligents, qui pouvaient lui apprendre bien des choses. Mais leurs conversations étaient fort rares, à part lorsque son père et le jeune lieutenant étaient ensemble en discussion et que Liz se trouvait à proximité. D'ailleurs, son père veillait toujours à ce qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de ces discussions d'adultes, il trouvait Elizabeth bien trop intéressée par la vie à bord et par les pirates, et préférait qu'elle aille apprendre d'autres choses moins effrayantes pour elle, ou bien qu'elle s'amuse raisonnablement comme une petite fille sage.

Alors, elle retournait à ses rêveries et à ses livres, attendant secrétement de rencontrer un vrai pirate. En dépit de tout ce qu'on pouvait bien lui dire, elle était de plus en plus fascinée par cet univers.

Puis, il y avait eu ce jour si spécial, où elle avait aperçu un navire aux voiles noires, où elle avait sauvé le petit William de la noyade après qu'un navire ait été détruit par des pirates, juste quelques instant avant que le navire de son père n'arrive sur les lieux. Elle avait ensuite sauvé le petit Will d'une sévère sanction lorsqu'elle avait vu que l'enfant portait sur lui un médaillon de pirate. James Norrington venait d'affirmer quelques minutes auparavant que tout homme accusé de piraterie serait pendu haut et court jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, et Liz, choquée par cette cruauté, avait volé au garçon son médaillon afin qu'on ne sache jamais qu'il était un pirate.

Elizabeth sortit de sa rêverie subitement. Tout cela était bien loin désormais. Cette histoire s'était déroulée onze ans auparavant, elle avait aujourd'hui vingt et un an, William était devenu un honnête forgeron et un ami pour elle. Et Norrington était désormais l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser le lendemain même. Elle sourit un peu tristement, était-ce à cause de ce jour-là qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à cesser d'en vouloir à James, le froid qu'elle ressentait parfois envers lui était-il dû à ce sentiment de petite fille de dix ans qui avait entendu des propos qu'elle n'avait pas compris et qu'elle avait interprété pour de la cruauté? Il était temps, si c'était le cas, qu'elle efface définitivement ce vieux ressenti qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. James était un homme charmant, loin d'être cruel, et simplement respectueux des règles de son métier, c'était même à cause de cela qu'il était rapidement monté en grade jusqu'à arriver au poste de Commodore. Et c'est certainement cela qui lui permettrait de devenir un Amiral respectable, protégeant les siens et pouvant aisément offrir une vie confortable à sa femme et leurs enfants.

A l'aube de devenir une femme, il était temps qu'Elizabeth enterre ses pensées de petite fille qui avaient gâché ses fiançailles avec James.

Prête à tourner la page, la jeune femme adressa un dernier regard à l'océan avant que sa domestique ne vienne la préparer.

Les rêveries d'Elizabeth n'eurent guère de place dans la matinée qui s'ensuivit. La veille du mariage étant arrivée, il était impossible pour elle de souffler quelques instants pour s'adonner à ce plaisir. Une dernière fois, elle dut essayer sa robe pour les tout derniers ajustements, ainsi que sa tenue complète avec bijoux, accessoires, tout devait être parfait pour le grand jour. Elizabeth savait que son futur époux, de son côté, vivait lui aussi l'essayage de sa tenue et le réglage des derniers détails, mais bien sûr dans un lieu différent car il était d'usage que le futur marié ne voit jamais la robe de sa promise sur elle avant le mariage, les deux futurs époux n'avaient donc point eut le temps de se croiser de la matinée.

Elizabeth avait ensuite terminé de régler le détail des fleurs, des décorations, accompagnée de son père, qui veillait soigneusement à ce que tout soit parfait. Une grande partie de Port-Royal serait présent, à savoir toutes les personnes de la haute-société, la totalité des soldats (ou presque, puisqu'il fallait garder certains d'entre eux à l'écart afin de surveiller les quais, le Gouverneur était d'ailleurs fort vigilant pour la sécurité de la ville et surtout du lieu de cérémonie, car il n'oubliait pas que Sparrow était toujours dans les parages, et il voulait assurer à sa fille un mariage sans aucun problème de quelque ordre que ce soit. James, à ces fins, avait renforcé la sécurité, mais de manière le moins visible possible pour ne pas qu'Elizabeth ne se sente trop oppressée, il désirait qu'elle vive un mariage heureux et non dans la peur de quelconque événement indésirable.

Les personnes les plus proches du Gouverneur, de James, et d'Elizabeth, étaient également conviées, leurs amis et même leur personnel en tout genre, chacun se devait d'assister à ce mariage qui n'était autre que l'événement le plus important de la saison dans la ville. Le Gouverneur mariait sa fille unique avec le Commodore, les deux meilleurs partis de la ville allaient s'unir dans un magnifique mariage qui ferait forcément bien des jaloux, que ce soit des envieux ou des autres prétendants et prétendantes qui auraient tant voulu se voir accorder les faveurs de la belle Mlle Swan ou du charmant Norrington.

Elizabeth savait déjà pertinemment qu'elle serait jalousée par une grande majorité des femmes de Port-Royal, au fond, elle trouvait désormais que ça pouvait presque être plaisant, tout compte fait : cela prouvait qu'elle avait tout pour elle, que sa vie était celle dont chaque femme pouvait rêver. Au début, cela lui faisait peur, elle trouvait cela trop parfait, trop conventionnel; mais au fil des jours elle se disait que finalement, elle préférait largement sa place à celle d'autres femmes : que dire du sort des prostituées, des femmes du peuple pour la plupart vivant dans une pauvreté qui n'avait rien de facile, sans parler des esclaves, et même des domestiques (Elizabeth savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu servir quelqu'un d'autre, elle était bien trop éprise de liberté pour vivre jour et nuit sous les ordres d'une tierce personne, d'ailleurs bien souvent les domestiques n'étaient pas aussi bien traitées que ce qu'ils pouvaient l'être chez le Gouverneur, qui fort heureusement avait toujours eu bon cœur et prenait soin de son personnel en veillant à ce que ceux-ci ne soient point maltraités.)

Elizabeth n'était rien de tout cela, et elle avait la meilleure place qu'elle puisse avoir, elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire ni pour sa sécurité, ni pour l'argent, ni pour l'éducation de ses futurs enfants, ni pour le lieu où elle habiterait qui serait toujours impeccable... Elle n'avait en réalité aucun des problèmes qu'une femme de son temps puisse craindre, juste parce qu'elle était la fille du Gouverneur. Cette chance-là, elle se devait de ne point la gacher, et désormais elle savait qu'elle pourrait accepter son sort. Elle ne ressentait plus envers James cette rancoeur qu'elle lui portait depuis longtemps : elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas confondre l'homme et le Commodore, et elle, quand bien même elle allait être mariée avec les deux, ne serait en privé qu'avec l'homme, et en apprenant à mieux le connaître, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne lui était point indifférente, certes, elle ne se sentait pas encore amoureuse de lui, mais elle avait compris ce qui l'avait jusqu'alors bloquée avec lui, elle avait appris à faire la part des choses, et à ne plus se laisser influencer par ses pensées de petite fille. C'était déjà un grand pas, d'autant qu'elle avait eu l'occasion cette dernière semaine, de remarquer des qualités chez son fiancé qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavent.

Elle tenta de rassembler dans ses pensées tout ce qui pouvait la rendre heureuse et elle se rendit compte que tout compte fait, elle avait REELLEMENT de la chance : la demeure où elle allait habiter avec son époux lui plaisait, Estrella serait présente, elle avait droit à quelques libertés comme avec son père, son futur mari l'aimait et la désirait sincérement, il n'était visibliment pas froid dans l'intimité du couple, il était charmant, elle ne manquerait de rien de ce dont elle et ses enfants auraient besoin, et ils formerait une famille qui s'entend bien... Tout était réuni pour son bonheur. Ces derniers jours avaient permis à Elizabeth de murir, de comprendre bien des choses sur elle, sur James, sur leur couple, et de ces reflexions qui avaient certes été compliquées, elle avait appris bien des choses, elle avait aujourd'hui l'impression qu'elle avait évoluée, elle était encore prise par nombres de rêveries de petites filles une semaine en arrière, et désormais, elle se sentait prête à devenir femme, à se marier et à mener la vie qui était la sienne...

Cependant, malgré cette apparent changement qui s'était opéré en quelques jours chez la jeune femme, elle gardait au fond d'elle une nostalgie qui ne s'éteindrait pas. Elle l'avait simlement apprivoisé... Mais elle savait pourtant, que quelque chose pouvait la faire retomber dans cette envie incontrolable de liberté. Elle savait qu'il suffirait qu'elle ne revoit Jack pour redevenir... Ce qu'elle ne devait pas être...

Elle espérait de tout coeur que cela ne se produise jamais. Elle avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, et elle gardait au fond d'elle, bien enfoui, l'étincelle de liberté que lui inspirait le souvenir du pirate, et elle espérait que cette étincelle lui permette de continuer à être libre, tout au fond de ses rêves, afin de pouvoir mener à bien sa vie en ayant comme ultime échappatoire son esprit libre qu'elle ne dévoilerait plus qu'à elle-même... Elle s'était créé un équilibre précaire qui lui permettait de garder sa liberté en la cachant, et de mener une vie heureuse en parallèle avec son époux dans son quotidien d'aristocrate.

Le déjeuner avec son père se passa à merveille, celui-ci étant plus que jamais attentif au bonheur de sa fille qu'il allait marier le lendemain, il en était fort ému, et savoir que sa fille ne serai plus avec lui dans la demeure des Swann, lui fassait un pincement au coeur malgré tout, il avait donc tenu à déjeuner seul avec sa bien-aimée fille unique tant qu'elle était encore une jeune fille, ensuite, ce serait différent, elle serait au Commodore Norrigton, mais il savait qu'elle ne craindrait rien, qu'elle serait bien avec cet homme, il en était certain, et cela le rassurait beaucoup. D'autant que, si James devenait amiral, il en serait point pour l'instant amener à déménager dans d'autres lieux, Mr Swann resterait donc près de sa fille et de son gendre encore de longues probables années et cela achevait de le rasurer.

Elizabeth, quant à elle, devinait sans peine les ressentis de son père et elle en était touchée, elle entreprit de le rassurer, lui assurant que tout allait bien pour elle. Et dans le fond, ce qui la rassurait aussi, c'était qu'elle pensait dire la vérité.

La suite de l'après-midi se déroula d'une manière tout aussi chargée que la matinée l'avait été, et Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de songer de nouveau à autre chose qu'aux préparatifs de son mariage, elle s'investissait autant qu'il lui était permis de le faire, et cela lui permettait de se mettre de plus en plus dans l'ambiance. Elle appairaissait rayonnante, et n'avait plus d'autre pensée que le jour qui allait suivre.

Alors que la soirée commençait, elle termina enfin tout ce qu'elle avait du faire au cours de la journée. Il ne restait plus désormais qu'à attendre. Elle regagna pour la dernière fois, la demeure de son paternel, regagnant en calèche les jardins. Il y faisait déjà presque nuit, et lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le sol, la jeune femme observa le décor plus attentivement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle se souvenait du rire enfantin de la petite Elizabeth, et de cette épée en bois que Will lui avait fabriqué et offert pour son anniversaire, il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait caché ce cadeau dans un buisson, et dès qu'elle en avait le temps, elle venait jouer, s'entrainer à l'abri des regards, s'imaginant même défier le célèbre Jack Sparrow en duel, après avoir lu une énième fois les livres relatant les aventures incroyables des meilleurs pirates du monde. Son rire d'enfant raisonnait encore dans les jardins, comme si, son âme de petite fille avait survécu, quelque part, dans ces buissons. Et elle l'entendait encore. Cela la fit rire, la petite Elizabeth se croyyait capable de tout, elle étit si libre...

En arrivant à l'intérieur de la grande salle d'entrée, elle se rémémora également, les premiers dîners où son père invitait Norrington, au fil des années, elle avait bien compris que celui-ci, alors qu'elle était devenue jeune femme, avait changé son regard sur elle : il la considérait comme une prétendante, et son père n'avait dès lors eu de cesse de les faire se rencontrer lors de dîners fréquents, afin qu'Elizabeth puisse mieux connaitre l'homme accompli qu'il était devenu. Le prétendant idéal, aux yeux de tous. En ce temps-là, Elizabeth n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se faire à cette idée, mais au fil du temps, elle avait compris ce qui arriverait. James Norrington allait un jour lui demander sa main. Ce qu'il avait fait, lorsqu'il était devenu Commodore, car bien sûr, l'accomplissement de sa carrière était devenu primordial avan d'oser faire sa demande à la fille d'un Gouverneur.

Ce jour-là, Elizabeth, qui était devenue quand à elle une magnifique jeune femme possédant tout à la fois la beauté, l'intelligence, et l'âge pour se marier, ne s'était pas vraiment préparé à être demandé en mariage. En fait, elle ne s'était pas même souvenu, en se réveillant ce matin-là, que ce jour serait celui de la cérémonie faisant de Norrington un Commodore. C'est seulement lorsque son père lui avait offert une sublime robe afin qu'elle soit somptueuse pour ladite cérémonie, qu'elle se souvint de ce détail. James allait la demander en mariage, mais tout au long de la journée, elle n'avait pensé qu'aux pirates, à son rêve de la nuit même, à ce médaillon qu'elle avait enfilé. Et à ce corset qui l'étouffait. Lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie, incapable de respirer sous la pression des lacets de ce corset bien trop serré, elle n'avait pu que comprendre que James venait de la demander en mariage, sans même pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant, si elle en avait été fière, flattée, ennuyée, agacée par toutes ces attitudes protocolaires, malheureuse, angoissée, heureuse, effrayée, ou bien tout à la fois...

Sûrement un peu tout à la fois, d'ailleurs, en tout cas, elle n'avait jamais su si ces setiments mélangés à son corset avaient été la cause de son évanouissement, une chose était certaine, lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée, ce n'était pas le visage du Commodore qu'elle avait vu penché au dessus d'elle, mais celui de Sparrow, celui de ce pirate qui venait subitement comme de sortir de ses rêves d'enfants, pour devenir simplement, un homme réel, bien plus proche de ses rêves de femme que de ses rêveries d'enfant, lui apportant alors la survie, l'aventure, et l'éloignant aussitôt de celui qui quelques instants auparavant avait demandé sa main...

Depuis lors, Jack, toujours, était resté, là, quelque part, entre James et elle, son ombre planant comme un mystère autour d''eux, jusqu'à cette semaine de préparatifs des noces qui avaient vu ce pirate revenir dans leur vie, près d'eux, tout près, quelque part, à quelques encablures de Port-Royal. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas revu, physiquement, et pourtant, il était là, de nouveau, ou juste son ombre, bien assez pour la faire douter, bien assez... Elle sentait au fond d'elle, que si elle avait réussi à se raisonner face à tout cela, il lui suffirait qu'elle ne le revoit pour que cela annonce quelque chose de bouleversant... Et si jamais il attendait le lendemain pour revenir.? Que se passerait t'il?

Elle avait peur, que Jack n'appairraisse, qu'il reste un mirage, une sorte de rêve étrange, et en même temps, elle l'espérait, l'idée-même que quelque chose d'extraordinaire puisse se passer le jour de son mariage la rendait tremblante, pas que de peur, de curiosité aussi... Comme si elle sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose... Tout, ce soir, la ramenait au jour de la demande de James et de l'apparition de Jack... En regardant à la fenêtre, elle se rendit compte que de nouveau, la pluie tombait, le vent commencait même à souffler, et dans le sifflement de ce vent à travers les fenêtres, elle entendait presque son inconscient lui souffler que quelque chose allait arriver... Et qu'elle n'y pouvait plus rien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, elle eut la surprise de voir James arriver dans la salle. Il s'aprocha d'elle avec un doux sourire, un regard de bonheur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il lui prit les mains et l'attira à lui.

"Ma tendre Elizabeth... Je tenais à venir vous voir avant le mariage. Je voudrais vous dire à quel point vous avez fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux, en acceptant ma demande, et je tenais à vous le dire à ma fiancée, je ne veux pas le dire juste à mon épouse, car vous ne deviendrez pas importante demain, vous l'êtes déjà depuis très longtemps à mes yeux...Et je voulais que sachiez cela avant de vous marier... Je ne vous ai pas toujours paru très expressif .. Mais je vous aime, Elizabeth..."

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Pour la première fois, il lui disait cela, et à cet instant il lui parut tellement moins froid, il lui parut beau, il sembla à Elizabeth que cet homme était bien désormais son futur mari, qu'il était digne de recevoir d'elle son amour, sa passion.. Jamais encore elle n'avait été seule avec James dans une maison la nuit, c'était la première fois, et pour la première fois, elle ressentait ce qu'allait pouvoir être réellement sa vie, leurs soirées, leurs instants à eux, cet homme-là n'avait plus rien du Commodore, il était juste un homme... Son époux.. Où presque... Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un long baiser, Elizabeth frémissait, elle s'abandonnait à ce ressenti, à cet instant, il n'y avait rien entre eux à ce moment, ni le protocole, ni les pirates, ni personne, ils étaient... libres.. Elizabeth était si bien à cet instant...

À la fin de ce moment de grâce, James s'éloigna doucement d'Elizabeth. Il avait senti son abandon, et désormais, il avait confiance en leur union...

"À demain Elizabeth... Je vous promets la meilleure vie possible..N n'oubliez jamais ce que je vous ai dit ce soir."

"Je ne l'oublierais pas James...À demain..."

Les deux fiancés se séparèrent presque à regret, puis, alors que James retournait vers leur demeure, Elizabeth montait pour la dernière fois dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva dans sa table de chevet, l'un de ces fameux livres de pirates, qu'elle avait toujours lu depuis sa tendre enfance, à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans ce lit. C'était sa dernière nuit ici, et ce livre était le symbole de toutes ces nuits passés dans cette chambre, à regarder l'océan, à lire des histoires de pirates.

Elle prit précautionneusement le livre, qu'elle feuilleta avec un sourire nostalgique. À la lumière des bougies, elle vit défiler ka seule véritable aventure de pirates qu'elle avait vécu. ils étaient sortis du livre et de ses rêves pour se matérialiser une unique fois dans sa vie. Désormais, ils devaient de nouveau se figer pour l'éternité dans les pages du livre... Alors, elle reposa là reliure dans l'un de ses tiroirs qu'elle ferma à clé, restant de longues secondes ensuite devant la fenêtre, à observer l'océan. Les pirates, Jack, ils étaient tous repartis dans cet océan, bien loin, et il lui en restait le souvenir qu'elle avait désormais enfermé dans cette chambre où elle ne dormirait plus.

Alors que la pluie continuait à tomber comme pour tout effacer derrière elle, Elizabeth se coucha dans son lit pour la dernière fois, s'endormant d'un sommeil sans rêve qui la mènerait vers d'autres horizons le lendemain venu. Près d'elle, la bougie, négligemment laissé allumé s'eteignit, comme un signal lancé par sa destinée.


	8. Chapter 8

**_CHAPITRE 8_**

 ** _« Jour J_** **** ** _»_**

Elizabeth se réveilla très tôt, ce matin-là.

Elle n'avait fait aucun rêve, cette nuit. Ou du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle s'éveilla rassurée de ne pas avoir eu cette fois une nuit agitée; elle désirait trop profiter de sa journée, car celle-ci serait unique, elle ne vivrait cela qu'une fois dans sa vie, et elle avait envie d'être bien, dès son réveil, elle n'avait nullement envie d'être aussi perturbée que les autres matinées. Pas cette fois.

Elle prit tout d'abord le temps de se sentir bien réveillée avant de se lever. Elle décida de faire un dernier point sur sa situation. Après, elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait plus le temps.

Les paroles de James la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle avait été touchée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que James lui avait enfin fait une déclaration bien plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'y avait pas eu dans ces paroles-là, cette retenue protocolaire qui avait trop longtemps caractérisé James. Elle avait enfin réellement aimé l'une de leurs conversations en tant que fiancés, elle avait aimé la manière douce et sincère qu'il avait eu de lui dire tout cela, et elle avait compris qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

Et cela avait une grande valeur aux yeux d'Elizabeth. Se sentir aimée, désirée, choyée par un homme était l'un de ses rêves, elle avait beau être différente sur certains points, elle n'en restait pas moins comme toutes les femmes à ce sujet : être aimée réellement ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Bien sûr, cela aurait pu vouloir dire qu'elle aurait pu être conquise par tout autre homme qui aurait posé sur elle un peu plus qu'un regard, mais peu importait, là, il s'agissait justement de l'homme qu'elle allait épouser, et après ce mariage, les autres tentations éventuelles se feraient oublier, car elle serait liée avec cet homme qui lui avait ouvert son cœur.

Forte de cette idée, elle sourit presque rêveusement en revoyant dans son esprit le baiser que lui avait donné James dans leur chambre. Elle rejoindrait justement cette chambre, dès le soir-même, et rien cette fois ne stopperait les deux mariés dans leurs élans passionnels : ils seraient l'un à l'autre et elle n'aurait plus à craindre pour son honneur si jamais elle espérait aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Cette fois-ci, elle aurait toute la nuit pour savourer cette étreinte, et toutes les autres nuits. Et elle était certaine d'adorer ça.

C'est avec ces idées bien peu sages qu'elle se leva, certainement plus impatiente de la nuit de noces que du mariage lui-même, Elizabeth avait toujours eu en elle un esprit passionné qui se répercutait sur son tempérament, sur ses pensées et elle savait déjà ne pas vouloir être une épouse froide ou distante, pas plus qu'elle ne désirait cela de son futur mari.

Comme à son habitude, et pour la dernière fois, Elizabeth s'approcha de la fenêtre, et comme elle l'avait fait la veille, elle ouvrit les volets afin d'admirer l'océan. Il pleuvait comme la veille au soir lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. De fines gouttelettes tombaient sur les carreaux de la fenêtre, brouillant la vue qu'elle avait de l'océan. Le léger brouillard matinal rendait l'horizon difficile à distinguer, si bien que la mer, l'horizon et le ciel se confondaient dans cette brume matinale, lui rappelant presque les levers de soleil de son enfance, à Londres. Pourtant, c'était la fin de l'été, et il ne faisait pas froid, dans quelques heures le soleil reviendrait probablement, elle l'espérait d'ailleurs, car il était prévu qu'elle soit coiffée d'un chignon sophistiqué et elle n'avait guère envie de se retrouver aussi décoiffée qu'après être tombée dans l'eau, comme le jour de la demande en mariage de James.

La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre, respirant à plein poumons l'air encore frais de la nuit qui achevait de la réveiller. Il était encore fort tôt, et tout à coup, un détail frappa Elizabeth. Comme dans un rêve, une ombre se dessina rapidement à travers l'horizon brumeux. Elle cligna des yeux, persuadée, le temps d'une seconde, d'avoir vu les mats d'un navire aux voiles noires. Un bref instant, le vent lui parut plus lourd, comme chargé d'un regret, mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, tout avait disparu. Son cœur fit une embardée le temps de quelques secondes, elle scruta l'horizon avec plus d'insistance, avant de réaliser que son imagination trop vive lui jouait sans doute un de ses tours, comme pour la ramener encore et toujours, à ses rêveries piratesques de mystères et d'aventures.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle décida de ne pas se laisser entraîner, et elle se reprit presque aussitôt : aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée et celle de James et rien ni personne ne devait faire de l'ombre à cela.

Elizabeth entendit bientôt Estrela frapper à la porte de la chambre. Avant de répondre, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'océan, qui était devenu depuis longtemps le symbole de nombres de ses pensées vagabondes. C'était la dernière fois, la dernière nuit, le dernier matin ici. Le soir venu elle rentrerait avec son époux dans leur nouvelle demeure, elle découvrirait d'autres choses, mènerait une autre vie. Et, elle l'espérait, elle n'en serait pas déçue.

Puis elle se détourna de la fenêtre et enfila sa robe de chambre.

« Je suis éveillée, Estrela, entres ! »

La servante fit son apparition et un sourire lumineux éclaira son doux visage. Elle était visiblement au moins aussi heureuse que si ça avait été elle la mariée :

« Bonjour Mlle Elizabeth, avez-vous bien dormi ? Il faut dire que la journée ne va pas être de tout repos ! Mais quelle merveilleuse journée qu'aujourd'hui ! Vous allez épouser le Commodore ! J'ai du mal à y croire, je suis si heureuse pour vous ! «

Elizabeth adressa un regard empli de sympathie et de douceur pour sa fidèle Estrela, qui le lui rendit.

« Vous savez, aujourd'hui, c'est un peu comme si je mariais ma fille… «

Elizabeth fut très touchée par ces paroles peu habituelles, Estrela avait toujours la retenue des serviteurs envers leurs maîtres, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait parlé avec toute la sincérité possible, et Elizabeth se sentit à cet instant fort heureuse d'avoir auprès d'elle cette femme si gentille.

« Merci Estrela, et je suis si heureuse que tu sois présente à mon mariage, James et Père ont accepté que tu sois présente, que tu nous suives mon époux et moi dans ma nouvelle demeure ! Je te dois beaucoup, Estrela ne l'oublie jamais… » Répondit elle en lui prenant doucement les mains.

Touchée, Estrela osa serrer la jeune fille bientôt femme dans ses bras, fort heureuse pour elle, avant de partir chercher la robe de mariée d'Elizabeth.

D'autres servantes firent leur apparition, s'occupant immédiatement d'habiller, de coiffer, de maquiller Elizabeth qui se laissait faire avec un sourire aux lèvres, aujourd'hui, elle serait sublime pour son fiancé, elle se sentait plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée, effet psychologique sans doute, mais qui lui faisait du bien. La jeune femme était déjà d'ordinaire tout à fait ravissante, son teint de porcelaine et ses cheveux dorés des femmes d'Angleterre lui donnaient un air sophistiqué et fragile à la fois, alors que son regard déterminé et sa moue presque boudeuse la rendaient divinement différente des autres aristocrates de son entourage. Cette différence avait plu à plusieurs hommes, personne ne restait indifférent à la jeune femme et elle aimait cela, mais aujourd'hui, c'était dans le regard épris et sincère de son futur époux qu'elle se sentirait plus désirable que jamais. C'est à lui qu'elle offrirait ses faveurs, puisqu'il voulait d'elle et l'aimait au point de la vouloir pour femme.

Une fois prête, Elizabeth fut rejointe par son père, lui en tenue de cérémonie, qui aussitôt s'exclama avec fierté et tendresse:

« Le Commodore sera certainement ébloui, tu es absolument magnifique Elizabeth. »

Un sourire radieux lui répondit et très vite, les deux Swann quittèrent la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Un instant, la future Mme Commodore se retourna vers la chambre qu'elle quittait, se rendant compte qu'elle y laissait là des années de sa vie. Mais pour son tempérament aventureux, c'était plus l'excitation d'une nouvelle vie qui dominait plutôt que la nostalgie. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre pour Port-Royal, dix ans auparavant.

Un sourire doux éclaira le visage de son père en voyant ce bref coup d'œil que sa fille lançait à son passé : lui-même en était fort ému, et fort heureux. Certes, sa fille n'habiterait plus avec lui, mais elle allait devenir une femme accomplie, parfaite comme avait si bien dit James, et c'était bien là l'espoir de tout père pour sa fille.

La fraicheur de la pluie et le brouillard toujours présent enveloppa Elizabeth alors qu'elle posait le pied hors de la demeure. Elle se sentit un instant comme dans un léger vertige, pourtant, cette fois, son corset n'était pas aussi serré qu'il ne l'avait été le jour de la demande en mariage, mais l'air ambiant l'oppressait. La joie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de cette journée unique n'arrivait pas à enlever ce sentiment d'oppression, les gouttes de pluie froides qui tombaient sur sa chevelure relevé et dans son corsage lui semblaient être comme des caresses sensuelles, mais ce n'était pas agréable, c'était oppressant : cette eau venue de l'océan, appelait à l'aventure, appelait Elizabeth comme pour la mener vers l'océan, c'était un peu comme si cette eau lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle allait perdre, ou du moins, tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce sentiment, elle avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir se débarrasser de cette étrange étincelle qui était en elle et lui prenait son bonheur à chaque fois. Pourtant, à présent, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait se marier, elle était prête, et elle voulait James. Et malgré cela, son esprit avait besoin d'évasion, et elle était incapable d'arrêter ces pensées étranges qui l'assaillaient. Elle avait l'impression que la pluie lui barrait le passage, comme si elle ne devait pas partir, comme si elle devait être retenue encore une fois, pour reculer ce mariage, pour se soustraire à ses obligations, pour vivre autre chose. Était-ce vraiment parce qu'au fond d'elle, il lui était toujours impossible d'accepter de se soustraire à son destin tout tracé, ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais en elle résonnait un ultime avertissement, comme si elle faisait une erreur, comme si quelque chose allait se passer qui ne devait pas arriver. Quelque chose de mauvais, ou au contraire de bon mais qui lui faisait peur, et cette chose, elle ne savait pas si c'était son mariage ou bien, un événement inattendu qui allait survenir. Mais une chose était certaine, plus rien n'allait être comme avant, et même l'ambiance étonnamment triste en ce jour de mariage le lui criait. Chaque goutte d'eau qui tombaient lui donnaient presque envie de pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi, et le vent qui soufflait doucement désormais chassait peu à peu son sourire, la laissant rêveuse et un peu perdue.

Seule au milieu des jardins où la pluie avait chassé les invités déjà arrivés qui s'étaient réfugiés à l'abri, Elizabeth rêvait. Sa longue robe sophistiquée désormais plus près de son corps sous l'effet de l'eau, sa chevelure légèrement décoiffé sous son long voile blanc flottant au vent faisait d'elle comme une ombre merveilleuse au milieu de ce décor presque lourd d'une menace dont elle ignorait tout. Il y avait quelque chose, dans l'air, dans l'eau, partout, de presque sombre, tout comme le cœur d'Elizabeth. Ses démons l'avaient rattrapé à l'heure où elle avait cru les avoir chassé. Et, pire que tout, elle ignorait pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucune réelle raison à cela, pourtant, dès l'instant où elle avait quitté la demeure de son père et qu'elle avait ressenti la pluie glacée sur elle, elle avait senti son sourire se transformer en quelque chose de triste, de fataliste.

La réalité l'avait rattrapé, et tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de croire durant la semaine passée, était loin désormais. Ses pensées l'amenaient à la liberté, à Jack, à l'océan, aux pirates, à d'autres vies, d'autres choses. La réalité… C'était tout simplement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne l'avait jamais su, elle n'avait que tenter de se construire des certitudes, mais désormais qu'elle avait quitté définitivement sa demeure, son père, sa stabilité, ses rêveries, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle n'était à présent plus une jeune fille mais pas encore tout à fait une femme, elle n'était plus désormais une fiancée, mais pas encore une épouse. Dans ces minutes qui la faisaient basculer entre deux vies, il lui semblait que tout devenait oppressant. Prise entre deux vies, celle qui s'achevait, celle qui commençait, elle se sentait étouffer presque aussi fort que si elle avait porté de nouveau ce corset dont elle gardait un si mauvais souvenir. Elle avait enfui de fuir, de courir, comme si ces dernières secondes étaient celles qui lui restaient pour réagir et tout changer. Mais changer quoi ?

« Elizabeth…Ne restes pas sous cette pluie… Ne restes pas là…. Va rejoindre ton père… »

Sa raison lui soufflait de ne pas rester ici, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre…

Un bruit. Des coups de feu, des cris. L'alerte. Les bruits des pas des soldats qui courent et accourent.

« Ne reste pas là, Elizabeth, ne reste pas là… »

Encore ces pas qui se rapprochent. Ils courent, ils avancent, c'est si près, ils se rapprochent.

« Que se passe-t-il… Pourquoi font-ils ça… »

Des cris, des voix qu'elle connaît. Elle se retourne.

« ELIZABETH ! Ne restez pas la ! ELIZABETH ! »

La voix de James. Elizabeth se précipita d'un coup vers lui, laissant tomber son bouquet blanc. La pluie tombait toujours, de plus en plus fort, et bientôt les soldats entouraient la place et les alentours. Au milieu de l'agitation générale, Elizabeth courraient vers son fiancé. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait, et pourtant, elle avait peur. Quelque chose se passait et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Elizabeth ! Non ! «

Elle sursauta en sentant qu'on la retenait dans sa course alors que James criait. Prise de panique, elle se débattit violemment, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas ! »

Au loin, Elizabeth vit James ordonner à ses soldats de ne pas agir, alors qu'elle sentait autour d'elle des bras se resserrer. Une voix arriva à son oreille et elle crut défaillir.

« Jack… Quelle folie…Pourquoi êtes-vous là… »

Jack était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Incapable de s'échapper, elle sentit des larmes de rage glisser sur ses joues alors qu'elle sentait le canon froid d'une arme sur sa tempe.

« Vous savez très bien que je ne vous ferai rien… Je suis navré d'interrompre votre mariage mais… Il y a urgence trésor. »

Jack la tourna vers lui et il planta son regard dans le sien. Elizabeth le fixa avec haine, il avait tout gâché, que diable faisait-il ici… Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester…

« Mon équipage a pris mon navire… Et je l'ai retrouvé… Ils l'ont emmené près d'ici, à quelques encablures… J'essaie de le retrouver depuis des jours… Quand j'ai su qu'un mariage très important se préparait, je me suis dit que ce serait une excellente diversion… »

« Et que vous pourriez récupérer un navire pour aller jusqu'à l'endroit où votre équipage a amarré le Pearl ? Que croyiez-vous. ? Tous les soldats de la ville sont à votre recherche ! Croyiez-vous avoir une seule chance de leur échapper ? » Cracha Elizabeth, une rage incontrôlable dans son regard.

Elle ne pouvait croire à une histoire pareille. Jack non seulement venait d'interrompre le mariage, mais en plus, il se mettait plus que jamais en danger. Sa pire angoisse était en train de se réaliser, elle avait espéré, toute la semaine, qu'il ne fasse pas cela, qu'il n'apparaisse surtout pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait redouté, cet instant où elle le reverrait, et elle avait su, dès le départ, au fond d'elle, que ce serait ce jour-là…Plus que jamais, à son contact, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, ou plutôt… Troublée… Troublée par la liberté qu'il lui inspirait, il n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les autres personnes présentes ici, il était complètement différent, il représentait l'interdit, l'aventure et la liberté, toutes les choses qu'elle aimait sûrement plus que tout ce qu'elle avait dans la vie parfaite qu'elle menait… Ce n'était pas tant sa voix presque tentatrice et sa gestuelle presque sensuelle alors qu'il la maintenait contre lui qui la troublait, ce n'était pas tant l'homme qu'il était… Mais bien tout ce qu'il représentait… Il représentait tous ses démons et il avait un goût de paradis tout à la fois…L'interdit était-il réellement un enfer à comparer à la vie paisible et normale qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener, ou bien au contraire était-ce la clé d'un paradis auquel elle n'avait pas droit…

« Je n'avais pas le choix Elizabeth…Mon navire est tout près d'ici….Et je n'avais nulle intention de le laisser aux mains de mutins une seconde fois… »

Jack fixa Elizabeth avec plus d'intensité avant d'ajouter :

« Mon compas m'a mené ici… »

« Votre compas ? Il n'indique même pas le Nord ! » S'écria Elizabeth indignée d'une telle excuse.

« Mais il indique bien mieux…Ce compas indique ce que vous désirez le plus au monde… »

Elizabeth le regarda soudainement avec un intérêt redoublé son regard changea et se transforma au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'elle percutait ce que Jack venait de dire. Elle n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose comme cela… C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ait jamais découverte, si c'était vrai, ce compas était l'objet le plus précieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu…Jack avait sorti son compas et Elizabeth tenta de le prendre d'un geste instinctif.

« Et votre compas vous a mené ici parce que votre navire est ce que vous désirez le plus au monde… »

Jack lui sourit avec fierté en s'exclamant, sûr de lui :

« Bien sûr ma colombe… »

Elizabeth se sentit frémir. Jack était parfois merveilleux, et à cet instant, il l'était… Elle lui fit un sourire presque doux, son regard était pétillant d'une liberté qui, plus que jamais, était perceptible, et Jack lui-même en frémit, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient, à cet instant précis, quelque chose se passait entre eux, de fort, même si les deux étaient bien trop fiers pour se l'avouer…Leur regard se nouait le temps de quelques secondes, et Elizabeth lui prit des mains doucement le compas, elle voulait savoir, enfin, ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde…. Jack lui laissait juste la possibilité de le saisir, il la maintenait toujours, mais il savait qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas cette fois… Avec fébrilité et fascination, elle ouvrit le compas et regarda l'aiguille tourner. Tourner… Sans se fixer nulle part. Elle releva le regard vers Jack, un peu perdue, alors que celui-ci la fixait d'un air intéressé.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez, Lizzie… Ce mariage… Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

« Je n'en sais rien… James… Est quelqu'un de bien…Mais… »

« Mais vous rêvez d'être libre… De faire ce que vous voulez quand vous le voulez… Et vous ne savez pas si vous voulez vous obliger à y résister en vous mariant avec votre Prince Norrington… »

Jack voyait juste, si juste, trop juste. Il avait cette capacité désarmante à toujours comprendre ce qui n'était pas dit, et elle ne savait que trop qu'il avait raison. Elle avait beau refouler cette partie d'elle, il réveillait trop de choses dans son esprit pour qu'elle y soit insensible. La voix de la liberté qu'elle avait si souvent dans la tête ressemblait étrangement à celle de Jack. Et c'était sa pire peur et son plus bel espoir.

Le monde s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Leur conversation semblait surréaliste, tous deux presque enlacés sur cette place couverte de soldats, sous les yeux médusés et impuissants de James, comme au premier jour… Elle, dans sa tenue de mariée, lui, la tenant étroitement contre lui, la menaçant dans le seul espoir de gagner du temps pour sa survie, alors qu'elle était la seule à ne montrer aucun signe de peur face à cette menace qu'elle savait vaine… La scène était si étrange qu'un instant, le temps s'était stoppé, seuls le bruit de leur voix et de la pluie qui continuaient de tomber brisaient le silence presque mortel qui était retombé sur la place. Le père d'Elizabeth, plus anxieux que jamais, regardait avec angoisse sa fille retenue par ce pirate qu'ils auraient dû tuer depuis longtemps, tandis que le vent ramenait à James l'écho de leur conversation. Il n'était pas très proche d'eux, mais pas assez loin non plus pour ignorer ces bribes de mots qui venaient frapper directement son cœur. Elizabeth… Il l'observait, comprenant peu à peu les réelles pensées de sa fiancée, comprenant bien trop brutalement tout ce qu'il avait essayé de ne pas voir pour donner une chance à leur mariage. Il restait comme abasourdi, trempé à son tour sous la pluie battante, alors que ses soldats attendaient un seul mot de sa part pour tirer sur le pirate. Mais James ne disait rien et il croisa le regard sombre de Jack, suivi du regard soudainement effrayé de sa si chère Elizabeth qui lui suppliait de laisser partir Jack. Avait-il le choix ? La perdrait-il définitivement s'il ordonnait l'exécution immédiate de Sparrow ? Y avait-il seulement une solution pour le tuer sans toucher Elizabeth ?

La jeune femme comprit les pensées de son fiancé et, l'esprit subitement revenu à la réalité et à la peur que cela lui provoquait, se tourna face à lui, restant toujours retenue par Jack qu'elle protégeait désormais volontairement en restant devant lui. Elle fixa James avec désespoir, elle savait que Jack ne s'en sortirait pas sans elle, il n'y avait plus un seul morceau de la place qui soit désert de soldats et d'armes braquées directement sur le pirate. Il ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement sans se faire tuer, il suffisait d'un simple mot du Commodore, et il était mort. Elle le savait. Alors que Jack balayait la scène du regard à la recherche d'un seul petit espoir de s'enfuir, comprenant pourtant déjà qu'il n'y en avait plus aucun cette fois-ci, Elizabeth suppliait James du regard, et à cet instant James commença à avancer vers eux, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il devait faire, il avait l'impression que Jack ne tuerait pas Elizabeth, mais il n'en savait rien, Jack à la place pouvait très bien le tuer lui… James lui-même ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, il était prêt à tuer Jack si besoin était, ou au contraire à se faire tuer à la place d'Elizabeth, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de la protéger…

En voyant James venir vers eux, Elizabeth eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul. S'il tuait Jack, elle ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner, et elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi que si James se faisait tuer, elle ne s'en remettrait pas non plus. En voyant dans son regard toute l'intensité de l'amour qu'il lui portait, jusqu'au point de prendre pour elle des risques certains, elle sentit son cœur chavirer. Elle aimait James, elle le savait désormais… Mais en replongeant son regard dans celui profond de Jack, elle vit encore le reflet de cette liberté qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Et elle était absolument incapable de choisir. Choisir quoi, au juste… Peut-être juste son camps, sa voie… Celui qu'elle voulait défendre…Elle revit un instant les images de son rêve, si similaires à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire un choix. Elle avait déjà compris que Jack ne tirerait pas sur elle. Si elle restait contre lui, tout pouvait arriver, car James s'approchait si près d'eux qu'il devenait impossible pour les soldats de tirer un seul coup de feu sans risquer la vie de chacun des trois…

« James… Ne faites pas ça… Je vous en prie… »

Mais il continuait à avancer et Jack resserra son étreinte autour d'Elizabeth en approchant de nouveau le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Puis bientôt, en direction du Commodore alors qu'il serrait ses bras autour du cou d'Elizabeth. Mais son geste était hésitant, il ne voulait pas tirer, ni sur elle, ni sur James. Quelque chose l'en empêchait et il s'adressa au Commodore :

« Poussez-vous… Cette balle ne vous est pas destinée…Ne m'obligez pas à tirer… Lizzie, dites-lui… Dîtes lui que vous ne voulez pas qu'il me tue…»

Elizabeth frémit à ces paroles. Folle de rage intérieure, elle trembla de colère face à cette situation qui dévoilait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu cacher. Il avait raison, elle avait envie de hurler à James de laisser partir Jack, mais si elle demandait cela, elle perdrait James, comment pourrait 'il encore l'aimer après cela, déjà elle voyait le regard de James se transformer en rage, en haine vis-à-vis de Jack, elle le voyait si fort, même la jalousie était perceptible à cet instant, ce n'était plus le duel d'un pirate et d'un soldat, c'était la confrontation des deux hommes qui étaient capables de faire battre son cœur…

« Sparrow, si vous me tuez, ou si vous tuez Elizabeth, vous savez très bien que mes hommes n'hésiteront pas et que vous y laisserez la vie autant que nous… Si vous la relâchez, je pourrais me permettre de vous laisser une journée d'avance. Je ne le ferais pas pour vous. Je le ferai pour elle. Vous faîtes croire à ma fiancée que la piraterie est quelque chose d'attirant, de noble, de libre… Mais il n'en est rien… Vous devriez partir, Sparrow… »

Puis James s'adressa à ses hommes qui eux, n'entendaient rien de la conversation et qui se tenaient plus que jamais prêt à tirer au premier geste trop menaçant du pirate.

« Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez que si je vous l'ordonne ! »

Puis de nouveau plus doucement :

« Libérez-la Sparrow, ou je leur ordonne de tirer… »

Elizabeth se serra un peu plus contre Jack, empêchant les rares marges de manœuvre qui restaient aux soldats pour tirer sur Jack sans l'atteindre elle. Empêchant ainsi James de mettre sa menace à exécution. Pourtant, elle avait conscience que tout pouvait déraper, il suffisait que Jack ne fasse qu'un seul geste en direction de James pour que des soldats tirent pour sauver la vie du Commodore faute de pouvoir sauver la sienne.

« Ordonnez à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes… Tout de suite… Commodore…. »

Sous le regard noir de Jack, le fiancé de Liz acquiesça. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas comme la première prise d'otage. Ce jour-là il avait eu peur de voir la jeune femme se faire tuer. Mais là, il avait compris que ce n'était plus là le véritable risque qu'il encourrait. Il risquait de la perdre s'il ne laissait pas s'enfuir le pirate. Car dans le regard de sa promise, il y avait autant d'amour que de rage, et s'il tuait Jack, il perdrait cet amour si précieux qu'il venait de trouver auprès de celle qu'il aimait. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait eu un tel dilemme… Il savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait tel qu'elle le montrait, il savait qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Jack, du moins, qu'elle aimait la liberté qu'il était, qu'elle aimait cela peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'aimait, et il ignorait si il l'avait déjà perdue, si Liz déciderait après cela de l'épouser ou si tout allait changer mais le problème n'était plus là, il voulait faire un geste pour elle, car malgré tout ce qu'il venait de comprendre, il l'aimait toujours autant… Elle était là si belle, dans sa robe de mariée désormais si trempée, elle le regardait, elle protégeait son pire ennemi, ce Jack Sparrow… L'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde… Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas, car elle ne le voulait pas… La femme qu'il aimait, admirait suffisamment le pirate pour vouloir le protéger, et contre ça, James ne pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait que la satisfaire, et se surprendre à l'aimer encore plus jusqu'au point de commettre une erreur pour elle… Pour cette femme devenue la complice d'un criminel… C'était le pire moment de sa vie, sa pire faiblesse et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa promise, elle put voir en lui toute la digne détresse qu'il ressentait. Elle le fixa sans un mot, presque impitoyable comme la pirate qu'elle avait toujours été un peu, tiraillée entre deux espoirs, deux hommes, deux choix…

« Baissez tous vos armes… »

Les armes se baissèrent, y compris légèrement celle de Jack jusque-là braquée sur elle, mais elle resta contre Jack, elle l'avait bien compris, si elle s'éloignait, Jack ne s'en sortirait pas, les soldats attendaient juste qu'elle soit hors de danger pour faire feu, ils le savaient tous…

Et James le savait :

« Ne tirez pas, ne bougez pas ! Gardez vos armes baissées... » Insista t'il auprès de ses hommes.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas. Comment pouvait-elle revenir vers James à présent, tout cela était à cause d'elle, elle lui faisait subir la pire humiliation en soutenant Sparrow ouvertement… Elle se mordit les lèvres, comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça… Comment osait-elle… Et pourtant, il la regardait toujours de la même manière, il l'aimait, malgré tout, et elle n'aurait jamais cru que cet amour soit si puissant…

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra alors qu'elle entendit James prononcer ces mots qui lui semblèrent presque lointains tant son esprit était embrumé…

« Ecartez-vous ! »

L'ordre était pour les soldats, et ceux-ci, abasourdis, obéirent devant l'air intransigeant de leur Commodore. Nul doute que beaucoup pensaient à cet instant qu'il était devenu fou, mais personne ne le dit, et bientôt, seuls le pirate, le Commodore et la jeune femme restèrent sur la place, le Gouverneur était lui un peu en retrait, mais il refusait de partir, bien trop angoissé pour sa fille, pour son futur gendre également… Le silence s'installa un instant sur la place, des secondes qui parurent être une éternité pour eux trois, leurs visages tendus reflétaient toute la complexité de cette situation plus qu'improbable et si brutale…

En premier, James s'avança vers sa fiancée, tout en fixant Sparrow :

« Laissez-la venir me rejoindre… Et faites-vous oublier, Sparrow… »

Jack commença à desserrer son étreinte en sentant Elizabeth faire un mouvement en direction de James. Mais il stoppa son geste et retourna la jeune femme face à lui :

« Etes-vous sûre Elizabeth ? »

Elle le fixa et un court instant, elle oublia James. Elle oublia son mariage, et le temps de quelques secondes, dans ses yeux défilèrent les images d'une vie différente, de ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre si elle aussi, avait été une pirate, une femme libre… Et tout ce que Jack aurait pu lui faire découvrir… A cet instant, dans les yeux de Jack, elle était bien, elle était libre, elle pensait comme lui. Ils étaient comme deux gouttes d'eau… Jack avait raison… Mais elle ne se l'avouerait jamais. A regret, elle se détourna sans répondre à la question du pirate, ne voulant pas voir l'ombre très furtif d'un regret dans les yeux sombres de Jack.

« Ca n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous chérie… J'en suis navré. »

Ces mots résonnèrent à l'oreille d'Elizabeth sans qu'elle comprenne exactement pourquoi, puis elle s'arrêta à égale distance des deux hommes, alors que ceux-ci la regardaient, se regardaient, plus personne n'avançaient, c'était comme s'ils la laissaient décider…

Elle sentit des vertiges l'envahir. Pourquoi Jack ne partait pas ? Il savait que rester ne servait à rien… Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire, partir, loin, loin d'elle, la laisser vivre sa vie, arrêter de la faire rêver d'une vie d'aventures qu'elle n'était pas destinée à avoir… Pourquoi James n'avançait-il pas ? Ne voulait plus d'elle à présent qu'il connaissait ses pensées les plus interdites ? Ou au contraire, l'aimait-il à tel point qu'il était prêt à la laisser choisir…

C'était cela. James la voulait toujours, mais désormais il la laissait choisir… Tout comme Jack, qui lui laissait une chance de dire non à James, car il savait que dès qu'il serait parti elle retournerait vers James même si ce n'était pas son choix…

Ils lui offraient chacun une chance de faire son choix, chacun pour une raison différente, James par amour, Jack par liberté, ils étaient tous deux si près d'elles, leurs regards reflétaient la passion pour l'un, l'amour pour l'autre, et elle sentit un vertige plus profond l'envahir. Comment pouvait-elle renoncer à l'une de ces deux choses merveilleuses, comment pouvait-elle choisir, devait-elle avancer, reculer, devait-elle assumer jusqu'au bout son désir de piraterie et aider Jack à s'enfuir, ou bien devait-elle écouter son amour naissant pour James et prendre sa main à jamais… Qui était-elle réellement… Elle n'en savait rien… Mais son dilemme était certainement la preuve de sa folie… Elle était folle, elle en était sûre, quelque chose chez elle ne tournait pas rond, elle en était certaine désormais…

Alors, elle resta là, au milieu des flots de pluie qui l'enlaçaient, du vent qui la giflait, elle resta là perdue entre le regard des deux hommes, créature aussi perdue que belle à cet instant, sublime à en faire battre trop fort le cœur de ses deux amours, créatures dangereuses pour eux deux, trop belle pour être honnête, car quoi qu'elle choisisse, elle ne serait jamais totalement sincère, et cela, ils l'avaient compris tous les trois… Incapable de choisir, incapable de se poser, incapable d'aimer sans penser à un autre. Belle, insaisissable, perdue et impitoyable, aristocrate, fière, pirate, honteuse, tout à la fois, elle était leur damnation… Et elle avait un goût de paradis pour les deux hommes qui en la regardant s'arrêter entre eux, ressentaient plus de désir d'elle qu'il n'avait ressenti…. Et cela elle le sentait, et au fond, cela lui plaisait tellement, se sentir désirée, se sentir libre, à cet instant, elle n'aurait jamais voulu que ces secondes s'arrêtent… Elle les savourait, autant qu'elle les détestaient…

Jusqu'à ce que le silence ne soit brisé. Comme au ralenti, elle vit James se jeter sur elle, elle se sentit tomber, elle entendit résonner un bruit sourd et brutal qui ne ressemblait que trop à un coup de feu…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas, incapable de comprendre plutôt, elle tenta de se relever, tout était flou autour d'elle, elle chercha des yeux les deux hommes qui étaient près d'elle la seconde d'avant, elle voyait presque trouble, sous cette pluie battante, le choc qui venait de la sortir de ses tourments…

James se relevait non loin d'elle, horrifié, et sn regard finit par se poser un peu plus loin que sur Elizabeth. Alors elle se tourna vers cette direction, si vite, et pourtant si lentement, car elle venait de comprendre, et son esprit n'assimilait plus, c'est à peine si elle s'entendit prononcer le nom qu'elle avait longtemps associé à la liberté…

Elle ne rêvait pas cette fois. Elle cligna des yeux, peut-être qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle se méprenait, peut-être était-ce le choc... Peut-être… Avait-elle cru qu'il était invincible ou bien avait-elle voulu le croire…

« NON ! Jack… ? Jack…. »

James se mordit la lèvre en voyant clairement sur le visage de sa douce aimée la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Et cette fois-ci, elle était sincère. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela, qu'elle ait aimé le pirate ou bien qu'il lui ait juste apporté assez de rêves pour la faire être libre, elle ressentait quelque de fort pour lui, quelque chose que seul Jack était capable de lui faire ressentir, et contre cela James ne pouvait rien… Fou de rage il cria après le lieutenant Grooves qui se tenait non loin de là, le canon encore fumant de son arme comme preuve irréfutable qu'il avait fait feu.

« Mais pourquoi diable avez-vous tiré Lieutenant ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? J'avais donné des ordres ! »

« Mais, Commodore, Sparrow a sorti quelque chose de sa poche et j'ai pensé que c'était une arme. »

James se retourna vers le pirate qui tenait dans sa main le compas dont il avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt à Elizabeth…

« Ce n'était que son compas ! Il n'allait pas tirer... »

« Mais…. Commodore, il fallait le tuer dans tous les cas, c'était un pirate ! Ce ne sera pas une grande perte... »

James soupira. A voir l'état d'Elizabeth, oh que si, cette mort serait une grande perte… Pour elle…

Elizabeth n'écoutait pas tout cela. Elle n'entendait pas les explications du lieutenant, ni la réaction de James auquel elle ne pensait plus. Elle se moquait de savoir qui avait feu. Et pourquoi. Jack s'était écroulé et elle le retenait, à genoux sur le sol trempé elle le soutenait comme s'il pouvait de nouveau se relever… Sa robe de mariée se teinta de rouge, rouge sang du cœur du pirate qui se déversait sur elle…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Jack… Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici…. » Pleura t'elle, désespérée alors qu'il lui tendait son compas.

« Il y avait d'autres routes n'est-ce pas ? Pour aller retrouver votre Black Pearl ?... Pourquoi avoir choisi Port-Royal… C'était de la folie Jack… »

Jack, plus mort que vivant pourtant, lui fit un faible sourire ironique pour lui répondre :

« Mon compas m'a mené ici… A croire… Que c'était le destin… »

Elizabeth le fixa et dans son regard perclus de douleur elle vit encore, la liberté, l'ironie, l'envie de vivre qu'il avait, jusqu'aux portes de la mort, il avait cette superbe qui le caractérisait…

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait été déçue, très déçue. Elle avait découvert un homme presque fragile, bien loin d'être aussi invulnérable que dans les histoires qu'il racontait. Jack n'était qu'un menteur, un conteur, il s'était forgé une légende, mais il n'était qu'un homme… En réalité, Jack était un rêveur, et malgré la déception qu'elle avait ressentie, il la faisait rêver… Il était son héros, même si elle ne l'avouait pas, elle l'admirait au point de ne plus être très sûre qu'il s'agissait bien d'admiration… il l'avait déçu en réalité, mais ils se ressemblaient, tous les deux rêvaient de choses qui n'existaient plus dans leur monde, et leurs rêves se rejoignaient, ils se comprenaient, ils étaient pareils... Jack avait raison… Ils étaient tous deux des êtres insaisissables, un peu perdus, ils avaient tous deux un masque pour faire face au monde, mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur cette île, les masques étaient tombés et ils avaient partagé ces rêves de liberté qui les animaient… Jack lui avait montré ce qu'il était vraiment, pour elle il avait brisé la légende, se montrant tel qu'il était vraiment. Il lui avait montré ses cicatrices, il lui avait ouvert un peu son âme en lui parlant … Et elle l'avait écouté, il avait brisé certains de ses rêves mais il lui en créait d'autres, elle avait connu Jack après avoir connu Sparrow… Cet homme-là était beaucoup moins reluisant, mais… Il n'en était moins cet être libre qui la faisait rêver…

Et de nouveau, elle se sentit percuté par cette liberté absolue, cette liberté qui venait de le tuer, car il n'était pas invincible… Il n'était qu'un homme qui avait essayé d'être libre et qui en payait le prix… Dans ce monde où tout était désormais maitrisé, codifié, il avait voulu croire qu'une autre voie était possible, et elle y avait cru aussi, à travers lui… Elle avait voulu y croire, il était le symbole de la liberté et de son existence même… Mais il partait… Et avec lui, c'était tout cet espoir qui s'en allait …

Elizabeth avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un poignard dans le cœur. C'était l'essence même de ses rêves qui s'en allait, elle sentait la liberté qu'elle avait en elle mourir avec lui. Peu à peu. D'une main tremblante elle prit le compas que Jack lui offrait alors qu'il tentait de trouver encre une fois un souffle d'air, l'air de la mer qu'il aimait tant… Elle voulait le retenir, le faire revenir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Jack n'était pas invincible et la liberté non plus. Il suffisait d'une balle pour la détruire. Elle s'enfuyait loin d'eux, loin d'Elizabeth qui sentait toute une partie d'elle-même s'enfuir de son être à travers les larmes qu'elle versaient et qui se mélangeaient au sang de Jack sur le blanc de sa robe, sa vie à lui et sa liberté à elle se rejoignant dans un ultime adieu…

Elle voulait le retenir…. Mais on ne retient pas les rêves. Elle s'était trompée. La liberté n'existe pas et elle tue ceux qui la cherchent.

Alors le pirate ne chercha plus à lutter, il l'avait compris lui aussi, et alors qu'il laissait sa vie lui échapper, Elizabeth sentit en elle quelque chose se briser. Sa flamme la quittait et elle resta un instant sans bouger, trempée de cette eau venue de l'océan, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne ressentait plus rien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant. Ni le vent ni les embruns ne lui procurait des envies de liberté ou d'aventures, elle n'avait plus envie de tout cela. Elle n'était plus cette jeune femme rêveuse, car la source de ses rêves avait disparue. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une chute vertigineuse et de se retrouver là, d'un seul coup, la réalité revenait, sa vue se faisait moins trouble, de nouveau, son vertige s'atténuait. Elle murmura à Jack que sa liberté s'en était le rejoindre désormais, puis elle se releva, pour croiser le regard de James. Il la fixa avec une expression presque de surprise, car elle avait changé, c'était comme si ce qui venait de se passer avait ôté d'elle l'insouciance, son regard en était presque plus dur mais elle n'en était que plus belle… Tous la regardaient elles, personne n'osait ni bouger ni parler, que pouvaient t'ils bien dire après ça…

Alors elle prit le compas que Jack lui avait donné, et l'ouvrit. Mais cette fois-ci, l'aiguille ne tourna pas dans tous les sens. Elle se fixa dans une direction et celle-ci désignait James. Un sourire triste éclaira brièvement le visage d'Elizabeth. Elle n'aurait jamais pu choisir, elle n'aurait jamais pu être heureuse non plus, car toujours elle aurait eu des regrets, d'un côté comme de l'autre... Mais désormais, il n'y avait plus que James, elle n'avait plus que lui, et en le regardant elle se rendit compte plus que jamais, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé... Mais quelque chose en elle, l'autre partie d'elle, n'aurait jamais cessé de contredire cet amour si contradictoire avec ses rêves d'indépendance...

Mais désormais, tout cela s'était éteint et en voyant le décor autour d'elle, elle se sentit a sa place. C'était sa vie, son destin, et James était son amour. Jack avait été comme elle victime d'un désir d'autre chose qui avait fini par le tuer. Mais elle, elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur. Elle était en vie et elle choisirait la voie qui la garderait vivante, peut-être enfermé dans sa cage dorée d'aristocrate, mais vivante... Elle aurait une vie, un mari, des enfants, une famille aimante, une belle demeure, une vie paisible, tout ce que Jack n'aurait jamais eu…

Et cette fois, plus rien ne la retenait. Renonçant définitivement à un rêve de liberté qui ne menait nulle part, elle inspira à plein poumons sans savoir si c'était pour retrouver l'air quelle avait perdu ou bien si c'était parce qu'enfin elle pouvait respirer désormais sans ressentir le poids des deux parties d'elle-même qui s'affrontaient...

Elle se décida enfin à s'avancer vers James, et souri tendrement devant son air d'incompréhension.

« Épousez-moi James... Je vous aime... Ne laissons plus passer notre chance... je vous ai assez faire souffrir comme cela, et si pour me faire pardonner il faut une vie entière, alors je passerai chaque seconde de ma vie à vous aimer pour cela... »

Elle était sincère, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'hésitait plus, car cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucune source d'hésitation pour la jeune femme. Le temps d'un instant James de nouveau ressenti la peur qu'elle ne le choisisse pour la mauvaise raison, qu'elle ne veuille de lui uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait plus que lui. Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait eu peur de la perdre plus encore que n'importe quoi d'autres, et puisque le destin avait choisi, alors il l'a voulait toujours... Il se promit de tout faire pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux deux et serra les mains de sa future femme plus étroitement. Il lui pardonnait... Ardemment... Puisqu'elle l'aimait... Il lui pardonnait.

« Je vous épouserai, Elizabeth... Peu importe ce que vous êtes réellement... Je vous pardonnerai et je vous épouserai. »

Elizabeth à cet instant oublia tout le reste. James l'aimait plus que n'importe quel homme ne l'aurait jamais aimé... Et le destin ne s'était pas trompé.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPILOGUE.**

 **«** ** _Cinq décennies plus tard. »_**

 ** __** ** __**

« Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir vous rendre seule ici? »

« Je le suis, Commodore Groves. »

Répondit Elizabeth au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

En prononçant ce nom, son regard se perdit quelques secondes et le jeune Commodore fronça les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Mme Norrington? »

Elle répondit que tout allait bien. Après tout, que pouvait savoir l'homme de ce qui la perturbait, il n'était que le fils de celui qui avait un jour tué ses rêves de jeune fille...

La vieille dame entra dans la demeure, déserte depuis des décennies désormais. Depuis la mort de son père le Gouverneur Swann, elle n'était jamais retournée dans cette demeure où elle avait vécu avant son mariage. La demeure des Swann, bien qu'encore régulièrement entretenue par des serviteurs, n'était plus habitée depuis lors et Elizabeth serra son châle contre elle en ressentant la froideur du lieu.

Elle monta péniblement les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre, elle n'était plus jeune depuis bien longtemps et la souplesse élégante de sa démarche était bien loin de celle qu'elle avait eu, cinquante ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle descendait ces marches pour se rendre à sa cérémonie de mariage.

Elle sentit le sol craquer légèrement sous ses pieds et une émotion particulière la prit à la gorge alors qu'elle poussait la porte de sa chambre. Un instant elle s'entendit, plus jeune, encore enfant, appeler avec enthousiasme la douce Estrela.  
Puis le silence retomba, Estrela était morte depuis longtemps, tout comme chaque personne qu'elle avait connu dans cette maison. La vieille dame se dirigea aussitôt vers la coiffeuse désormais fort abîmée par le temps, et ouvrit d'une main tremblante le tiroir secret où elle avait enfermé son trésor.

Le livre des pirates. Celui qui racontait les légendes, les histoires, les aventures, celui qu'elle préférait, celui qui racontait la liberté. Elle se revit un court instant dans la peau de cette jeune femme rêveuse qui avait enfermé ce livre pour toujours au fond d'un tiroir, renonçant à ses rêveries pour devenir une femme. Sa femme. À James.

James... Elle l'avait aimé. Elle avait été heureuse avec lui. Ils s'étaient mariés, puis ils avaient eu cinq enfants. Une grande et belle famille, aimante, qui avait rempli sa vie pendant quatre décennies. James était devenu amiral après avoir gagné une importante bataille, et ils avaient partagé ensemble beaucoup de journées douces et de nuits enflammées. Elle avait aimé cet homme et tout ce qui lui avait donné. Elle n'avait pas regretté de l'avoir épousé. James n'était en rien l'homme froid et distant qu'elle avait eu si peur d'épouser au début. Il avait pour elle un amour qui dépassait tout, et il le lui avait prouvé, chaque jour de sa vie.

James était mort deux ans auparavant. Elle était restée près de lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle lui était restée fidèle toute sa vie durant. Et elle ne l'avait pas regretté.

Elle versa une larme avant de saisir dans ses mains le livre qu'elle avait laissé là pour vivre cet amour avec lui. Puis, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, et ouvrit doucement le livre. Le hasard, certainement, voulu qu'elle tombe sur une des pages qui parlaient d'un célèbre pirate. Un certain Jack Sparrow... Dans l'histoire, il était décrit comme une légende, on le disait beau, incroyablement doué, amoureux des trésors et de l'océan... On racontait des aventures extraordinaires qu'il avait vécues... Elizabeth sourit tristement. Elle savait, elle, qu'une grande partie de tout cela n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas plus invincible que les détails extravagants de ses aventures n'étaient vraies. Mais dans ce livre, Jack était éternellement un homme libre, c'était écrit, à jamais gravé dans ce livre jauni. Ça ne racontait pas la fin tragique de l'histoire. Ça ne disait pas que son compas, qui l'avait toujours guidé vers la liberté, l'avait un jour mené à la mort. Ça ne racontait pas qu'il était mort dans les bras d'une aristocrate qui l'avait pleuré. Non, dans le livre, il était à jamais en vie, à jamais une légende de l'océan.

Libre et sans lien, insaisissable pirate qui l'avait tant fait rêver...

Elle caressa le papier, prenant garde à ne point abîmer ces mots précieux qui gardaient encore le parfum de la liberté derrière l'odeur douce de vieux livre qu'il dégageait.

Elizabeth se leva à nouveau et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, et le reflet de l'océan sous la lune s'invita à son regard. Le parfum des embruns et de l'océan la prit à la gorge comme il y a 50 ans. Dans les reflets d'argent, elle aurait presque pu voir un navire aux voiles noires. Le navire de Jack.

Jack... Elle l'avait oublié, au fil du temps, pour se consacrer à sa vie, à elle, à son mari. Mais elle l'avait toujours gardé dans un coin de son esprit. Désormais, elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait d'aller le retrouver tout au fond de son cœur. Elle était seule, et bien trop vieille pour vivre encore de longues années. Alors, ces derniers jours, semaines ou mois qu'il lui restait, elle voulait retrouver le parfum de cette insouciance, de cette liberté presque amère désormais, le souvenir de ce pirate qui lui n'avait pas eu le temps de vieillir... Et il en était mieux ainsi, il n'aurait pu de résoudre à renoncer à sa liberté alors que le monde changeait... Les pirates n'avaient plus leur place, depuis longtemps, et Elizabeth le savait, Jack n'était pas fait pour voir cela... Il avait dû renoncer à la vie en voulant rester libre... Et elle avait vécu en renonçant à la liberté. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si tout cela était bien, ou mal, il n'y avait pas de mauvais choix, il n'y avait pas de belles morts ni de belles vies, il y avait juste le destin. Elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle sortit de la maison en regardant l'océan, son livre préféré caché sous son châle. Dans les livres, il n'y avait plus de fatalité, Jack avait raison, dans les histoires il n'y avait plus que la liberté, peu importe qu'elles soient fausses ou vraies... Elles étaient là pour faire rêver.  
Et pour les derniers moments de sa vie, Elizabeth voulait rêver. Comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle éclata de rire au souvenir d'une des histoires invraisemblables de Jack.

Il la faisait rêver...

Même des décennies plus tard, il la faisait rêver.

Dans ces livres,

Elizabeth était libre.

Il était immortel.

 ** _" le sourire du pirate apparut devant ses yeux étonnés. Son regard était libre comme au premier jour. Peu importe là où ils étaient. Ce n'est pas la mort qui tue la liberté, c'est son propre cœur. Et celui de Jack était libre. Il l'invitait à le rejoindre.  
Elle crut qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir si clairement une telle image. Elle venait en fait de les fermer. Mais derrière ses paupières closes, il ne s'en allait pas de sa vue. Il n'en partirait plus jamais. Ils l'avaient trouvé. La liberté..."_**


End file.
